Walls are Death for Love
by Moonbeam-987
Summary: "I have a feeling that I'm destined to be something greater than some lowly, common, street rat." KAMES with Aladdin twist! Minor Cargan!
1. I Can Feel It

A/N: Ok, so I watched Aladdin today and then right after I watched the first episode of BTR, and I just had to write this! And I haven't come across a story like this, but if there is one I really hope mine is different... I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Aladdin sadly:(

* * *

><p>I'm going to be something great. I have a feeling that I'm destined to be something greater than some lowly, common, street rat. I don't know what I'm going to become, but the winds are changing and I can feel it coming.<p>

As I walked the streets of Agrabah, I could feel everyone's eyes on me. Sure I may be a street rat, but I have the face of an angel; or that's what everyone tells me. My chestnut locks, sun tanned skin, and 'million hallalahs' smile keep the ladies and the men on their toes. Although, I find it hard to see anything beautiful behind these tattered, peasant clothes and the thick layer of dust covering my body. The sun rose higher and higher in the Arabian sky and the street vendors retreated into their houses so they could come back out to their stands when it was less hot. This is the opportune moment to get food.

I slinked across one of the stands grabbing a couple of oranges, a few apples, and a honeydew melon, and then moved on to the next one swiping two cucumbers and an avocado. Stuffing them into my burlap sack, I quickly tip-toed backwards. After a few tip-toes I turned and it felt like I bumped into a brick wall, but as I ricocheted off of it I realized that it was one of the city guards. He stood there with the rest of the guards, glairing down at me.

"Well, well, well… if it isn't the little, peasant James, stealing _yet_ again." He bellowed down at me.

"A guy's gotta eat, right Freight?" I smirked up at him and he shot me a cheeky grin.

"You know what this means right James?"

"That you let me go about my marry way and you go and do whatever Freight's do?"

"No. I get to add your hands to my trophy case." He cracked his knuckles and chuckled darkly.

"Umm… I'll pass. Maybe next time!" I turned and sprinted in the opposite direction of the hand-stealing guard.

Taking quick turns and sharp corners, I could hear their shouts become whispers in the desert wind. Soon I quickly found myself at my house. Well, you can't really call an abandoned, broken down apartment that no one ever checks a house, but it's my home. Walking in I was met with the sounds of sneezing; yup, this is home. Sitting in the middle of the floor was my best friend Logan. He and I go back to before we could even talk, and I can't remember my life without him helping me through the crap that it fills up with. I pulled out an apple and threw the rest of the bag into his awaiting arms.

"Great swipe today!" he exclaimed as he opened up the bag and fished out an orange.

"Yeah, I almost lost my hands because of that 'great swipe'."

"Freight and his goons?"

"Yup, but I avoided them with ease." He gave me a thumbs up, but then quickly covered his mouth before a sneeze broke through his lips.

"You ok there buddy?" I asked handing him the piece of fabric laying on his mat.

"Yeah, just this stupid desert dust!" he yelled at the dust coated floor before blowing his nose.

"One day we will get out of here… I can feel it. We will be living like kings, and we won't have to worry about dusty floors and having to steal our food." I dosed off into my usual daydream of living it up like the king I was born to be.

"Yeah! No more having to bathe in the fountain, no having to wake up at the crack-of-dawn to go shovel camel crap so we can have what little money we do have, and no more bugs!" I looked over at Logan, sitting there smiling.

Logan is one of the weirdest people you will ever meet, but once you get to know him you can see how pure his heart is. He doesn't deserve to live here like this. Sure I wish we could both get out, but even if there was a way that only one of us could get out, I would let him. Hands down. He's way better than me, and better than this life. If it takes me my whole life, my blood, sweat, and tears, I will get Logan out of here.

"That day is coming. I can feel it."

* * *

><p>"Your son is a brat!"<p>

"Oh, Princess Camille, you don't mean that…" My mom tried reasoning with the over dramatic princess.

"Oh yes I do! He told me that I was too over dramatic and whiney to be _his_ queen! I've never been more insulted in my whole life!" she yelled as she threw her hands in the air, waving them about. "I'm leaving!" and with that the palace doors slammed and the queen let out a sigh.

"Kendall! Kendall! Where are you?" my mother's voice rang out.

"In the garden!"

I stared up at the blue sky, trying to picture myself anywhere but here. The hot sun beating down on my unusually, pale skin and I automatically pictured myself in the marketplace. Sure I had no idea what it looked like since I have never been outside of the palace wall, but it was fun to imagine all of the curious characters running around. I smiled to myself, but then the sun was blocked from my body. Looking up I found my mother staring down at me with a disapproving look.

"Ok mom, before you start, that girl was psycho! Do you _want_ me to marry a psycho?"

"No, but I would like you to marry _someone._" She put extra emphasis on the last word and she sat down beside me.

"I know. I know."

"Kendall, I'm not going to live forever you know… I just want you to settle down with somebody before I die. I want someone to be at your side while you are Sultan."

"Well don't you want me to be happy with whoever I chose?"

"Yes sweetheart, but you are just so picky!"

"You know what, I'm sick of this. I'm going to my room." I got up and jogged away. Faintly I could hear my mother yell out that another princess would be arriving tomorrow. _Just great…_

Sprinting through the palace, I made it to my room in record time. Throwing myself onto the bed I heaved out a sigh. I'm so sick of my mom trying to set me up with all of the stuck up, snobby, crazy princesses. I mean, one day I meet Princess Jennifer—she was horrible—and then the next two days following that I met two more Princess Jennifer's, and they were just as bad as the first! And then today I got stuck with crazy Princess Camille… Really, is my mom trying to make me a bachelor for the rest of my life? I'm a pretty decent looking guy. With my blonde hair, dimples, and freakishly large eyebrows—and not to mention that I am the prince—I have girls throwing themselves at my feet. The problem is, I just haven't found the right one for me…

To be honest, I would be content with growing old, without a queen if I could just leave the palace once. I just want to get out from behind these walls that have kept me trapped for sixteen years. I just want to live.

"Keeeeeendall!" a large mass of person landed on my stomach, sending me into fits of coughing.

"C-Carlos! What the h-heck!" I coughed out, pushing the boy off of me.

"I just wanted to see what you were up to!"

"I was just thinking…"

"About what?" he looked at me quizzically.

"Getting out of the palace."

"Really? Why would you be thinking about that? There isn't anything special…"

"I know you think that, but you get to walk out of here all the time! I'm stuck here twenty-four-seven! I just want to get out!" I yelled, throwing my head into my pillow.

Carlos was the son of my mom's trusted guards at the palace and his mother was my mom's most trusted advisor. He was born in the palace just like me, but his mother died soon after, so my mom took it upon herself to be his mother figure. We are practically brothers, except I am stuck in the palace and he gets to go about his way, willy-nilly. Sure I'm next in line for the thrown, but I can't help but to envy him. He has no expectations to live up to, no one cramming laws down his throat, and no one telling him how to live his life.

"I'm sneaking out tonight."

"Are you mad! You could get yourself killed!" he panicked.

"I'll be super careful. I promise!"

"I'm coming with you." He crossed his arms in front of his chest, ready to fight me.

"Let's get ready to go then!" I yelped as I got up and rummaged for my cloak.

As soon as the sun went down over the desert horizon, Carlos and I set out for the other side of the wall. My heart pounded wildly with fear, but my drive to see what was on the other side pushed me over the edge of the wall.

"This is Agrabah." I sighed happily to myself.

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	2. Prince Kendall?

A/N: Here is chapter two! Eeeeep! I wanted to go a head and post this before I have to go to school Monday! It is longer than the first chapter, and I hope it is just as good as the first. I am going to have two POV's in each chapter, and they will go 1. James 2. Kendall. I might add some different ones as the story progesses, but for now that is how it will be. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I own my cat if that counts for anything?

* * *

><p>"Did you know that Saudi Arabia has the largest sand desert on earth?" Logan asked one of the street vendors working the early morning shift.<p>

"Umm… no?" the big man behind the stand said scratching his balding head. You could tell he wasn't one of the shiniest gold pieces in the treasure chest…

"Yes, it is! Isn't that just incredible?" Logan babbled on as I quickly snatched a hand full of figs and slid them into my burlap sack.

"I-I guess…" the man's mouth hung open in confusion and you could tell he was missing multiple teeth.

"Time to go Logie. We have to go to that thing…"

"Oh, yes you are right! Maybe we could talk some other time?" he looked back over to the still confused man, "See you later!"

As we walked away I had to keep fits of laughter in my throat. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Logan was smiling to himself. Today had been a pretty decent day for the both of us. I smooth talked one of the vendors that has a crush on me into giving me a loaf of bread, and Logan just confused that man enough for me to take some figs. I hate stealing food to be honest, but if we want to eat and not starve, then I will do whatever it takes.

A loud crash came from behind us, and both of our heads snapped back to see what was going on. My eyes settled on a fire breather coughing up smoke as a wagon toppled over in the road. I turned my head back to in front of me, and all of a sudden I was sitting on my butt. I looked over to Logan and he was sitting beside me with the same confused expression that was on my face. After the dust settled I found the reason why I fell flat on my butt. Two boys sat in front of us, and they didn't look to please.

"Watch where you're going!" Logan hissed from beside me as all four of us started to stand up.

"Sorry, we weren't paying attention…" the blonde boy in front of me said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

It was as if the world had stopped in that one moment. The blonde boy standing in front of me captured my attention, and there was a possibility that I was never getting it back. The way his light green eyes boarded into mine, it took my breath away. I could faintly see his cheeks redden as he noticed I was staring back at him, and he moved his eyes to look down at the ground. I was saddened by his action, but I was still entranced by the abnormally pale boy.

"I-it's ok." I stuttered out.

"What are you talking about James? We need to teach these boys a lesson." Logan pounded his fists together. For some reason he thought we were some kind of street thugs, and he wanted to pick a fight with everyone…

"Calm down Sparky. No harm, no foul?" I asked the other boys as I rested a hand on Logan's shoulder.

"Right." The dark skin boy nodded his head.

Logan was silently growling beside me, and I knew that if he even tried to attack one of these boys that he would probably end up hurting himself. He was the smartest guy I have ever met, but he was also probably one of the weakest.

The blonde shifted awkwardly on his feet and the tan one just stood there with a goofy smile on his face. It was odd that I had never seen them before…

"Are you two new around here?"

"No, he's th-" the blonde firmly clamped his hand over the tan one's mouth and smiled at me, a dimple standing out on his left cheek.

"He's not, but I am… Just moved here."

"Oh… well do you need someone to show you around?" I asked smiling back.

"Umm… sure."

Logan grabbed my shoulder and held up his pointer finger to the two boys, signaling that he needed to talk to me for a second.

"What do you think you are doing?" he hissed at me under his breath.

"I'm being nice?"

"I don't think this is a good idea… I mean did you see that blonde one? When do you see a pale, blonde boy in the desert?"

"Maybe because he isn't from around here like he said?"

"Do whatever you want, but I am going to go try and get us more food."

"Ok. I'll see you back at home?"

"Sure."

We turned back around and the two boys were engrossed in their own conversation. I cleared my throat and both heads snapped up and looked at me.

"Well, Logan here has to go and pilfer for food, but I can take you around and show you the sights." I flashed a smile at the blonde and his face reddened.

"Can I go with him?" the tan boy smiled at Logan.

"Umm… I don't think that would be th-"

"Sure you can!" I interrupted Logan and he glared at me.

"I'll see you later?" the tan one asked the blonde.

"S-sure…"

Logan stopped off with the tan boy walking happily behind him. Logan is going to kill me when I get home… Oh well, I get to spend some time with _him._

"I didn't catch your name…"

"I-it's Kendall."

* * *

><p>What the hell am I doing? Carlos was supposed to stay with me the whole time to make sure that no harm came to the crown prince, but he ditched me for that rude, raven-haired boy. I could be beheaded by some random street thug at any second! But then again ever since we left the palace no one has recognized me in my 'peasant clothes'. And to be honest, I don't think this James character would let any harm come to me.<p>

Since the moment that the dust settled between us after I knocked him down, I haven't really taken my eyes off of him. It's like when I look away my eyes automatically snap back to his beautiful tan face. I've never seen anyone like him in my life. His chestnut color hair was a few shades darker than his skin, which made his hazel eyes shine even brighter than they should. Even though he was a peasant boy, he was the most beautiful person I had ever met. I couldn't help but to smile at all of his corny jokes and I can't keep my face from flushing red every time he smiles at me. I'm not supposed to like people like him. I've been told from the day that I was born, I was to marry one of the neighboring princesses, but none of them have held my attention like this boy.

"… and that is Freight, the city guard. I'm pretty sure he has a secret bounty out for my head…" He didn't have to tell me who the big guard was, because I saw the man on a daily basis. I can't risk Freight recognizing me.

"Umm… Why don't you show me somewhere else…"

"Well, I've already taken you around town. There's not much more to see…"

"Why don't you show me your place?" I asked tugging on his wrist, walking away from the huge guard.

"Really?"

"Sure!"

James smiled at me, and I felt my heart flutter. How is he able to do that? He pulled my hand from his wrist and held it tightly in his.

"Then let's go."

We walked hand in hand across town and made our way to a shabby building. Walking through the front door, you could tell it was abandoned by the fact that there was not one person in a fifteen feet radius. Pulling me up a flight of stairs, I could see him smiling from ear to ear, and I couldn't help but to smile too. Walking down a hallway we ended up in front of a door, and we walked into a room with two mats laying on the floor and a small pile of food sitting in the corner.

"Home sweet home." James chuckled to himself as he walked over to one of the mats and sat down, patting the space beside him.

"It's very… nice." I said as I sat beside him.

"Yeah, it's a dump, but one day we will live in a better place."

"Oh really?"

"Yup. We are going to live in a palace one day, and we are going to be living large!"

"You think that a palace is all it's cracked up to be?"

"Heck yeah! Having servants, never having to lift a finger, all the food you can eat. It will be way better than this dump!"

"Sure, but it will feel like you are trapped inside…"

"Surprisingly, I am ok with that!"

"You won't be after about sixteen years."

He gave me a confused look and I realized I had said a little too much. He opened his mouth to question me, but before the words left his mouth, my lips were on his. I wasn't planning it or anything, it just kind of happened to stop his from any questioning. It actually felt good… He lips skillfully moved under mine, and his tongue swiped across my bottom lip, begging for entrance. Slightly parting my lips, his tongue quickly slid in and started roaming around. I moaned loudly and I could faintly hear a chuckle bubble out of his throat. After he touched every crevasse in my mouth, he playfully pushed my tongue with his and we started fighting over dominance.

Laying me back on the mat, his wet appendage won over mine and he smiled into the kiss. His hand made its way under my shirt and his thumb started rubbing circles on my hip. Soon his hands moved lower, and lower…

"Carlos! For the last time, it's not really stealing!"

James quickly detached his lips from mine, and we both looked up to find Logan and Carlos staring at us, wide-eyed.

"Umm… What are you two doing?" Carlos asked cocking his head to the side.

"N-nothing…" James shifted off of me and we both stood up, trying to straighten our wrinkled clothes.

"Really? Because it looked like you were about to get into blondie's pants." Logan snickered.

My face turned beat red and Carlos raised an eyebrow at me. I shyly smiled and he shook his head at me with a small smile on his lips.

"Well, enough of this awkward tension," Logan broke the silence, "Carlos helped me get a watermelon!"

"I didn't help you _steal _that watermelon!"

"Oh yes you did. He's a natural!"

Carlos' cheeks pinked and a smile graced his lips as the raven-haired boy went on about how he was a wonderful thief. Hmmm… looks like little Carlos has a crush, I'll have to question him later…

"Who's ready to eat?" Logan's voice rang out as he placed the watermelon on the floor.

As we dug in, there was a loud crash from downstairs. James cursed under his breath and both he and Logan quickly got up and started throwing all of the food and the mats into a closet, and then motioned me and Carlos to follow them. Soon we were all cramped into the tiny closet as a familiar deep voice filled the room on the other side of the door._ Crap…_

"You check over there, I'll check over here." Loud footsteps got closer and closer to the door we were hiding behind, and I silently prayed that he wouldn't open the door.

The door suddenly swung open, and all of us practically flew out and landed flat on the floor. James' elbow painfully landed on my back, and Carlos' foot somehow hit me in the head before we were all lifted two feet off the ground.

"Look what we got here… two street rats and their little mates! What are we to do with you?" Freight's voice bellowed out.

"Put us down hyena-face!" James spat into the guard's face. Not such a good idea…

"You little-"

"Freight, by order of the Prince, I command you to put us down!" Freight looked at me and his face fell.

"P-Prince Kendall?"

"Prince?" James' voice went two pitches higher.

"Yes, now I command you to put us down." Freight lowered us and he fell to his knees before me.

"I am so sorry Prince Kendall… I didn't know it was you."

"Leave."

"I can't do that…"

"Why not?"

"I have orders from Gustavo to bring them to the palace. They are to be imprisoned in there."

My face paled as I looked over at James, his mouth hanging slightly open. This can't be happening…

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, so I try to make each POV even, but as you can tell Kendall's is always longer:)  
>And I'm not sure if I want to add a Genie and what not, so please tell me what you would like to see!<p>

Review and make me a happy, happy girl? :)


	3. Promises

A/N: Two in one day! I just couldn't help myself! I just had to because you are all so awesome! I just saw BigTime Wedding today, and can I say that it is fate? I mean James dressed up as DirtBoy is so what I was invisioning for this story! Ahhhhh! XD I hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: If I ruled the world... I would own BTR! XD

* * *

><p>As Freight started to shackle my hands and feet, I couldn't help but to stand there with my mouth gaping open. Kendall stared back at me with a horrific look on his face, and sadness set deep in his light green eyes. I looked to my left and saw that the other guards were slapping shackles on to Logan as Carlos ranted about his father never doing such a thing. Kendall tried to force Freight to let us go, and he even tried to reason with the man, but apparently this Gustavo person has more power than him? I'm not sure how that works seeing how Kendall is the prince.<p>

Oh crap… I just made out with the prince. Crap, crap, crap! They could probably have my lips cut off for that! Ugh! Why didn't he just tell me? I would have understood, and then ask him what the hell he was doing outside of the palace.

"… Come on! They're our friends!" Carlos yelled at the big guards, trying to set Logan free.

"I have to follow my orders, sorry." and with that Freight hoisted both Logan and I on to his shoulders and started to walk out of the room.

I pulled my head back and looked at Kendall. His light green orbs were trying to stay afloat as tears welled in his eyes. Kendall looked broken. It felt like someone stuck a knife in my heart and was twisting it around as I took in his expression. Right before Freight rounded the corner, Kendall was running towards us.

"I'll get you out James! I p-promise!" a single tear slid down his face as a few guards stepped in front of him and told him that they were to take him back to the palace.

We rounded the corner and he disappeared from my sight. I let my head hang and I could feel my nose start to tingle, and my eye filled quickly with tears. The look on Kendall's face was just unbearable. Although, why did he look so upset by the fact that a street rat was being carted away to be imprisoned? It happens every day, and he's the prince why should he care? But the truth of the matter is Kendall isn't your normal, everyday, francy-pants, snobby prince. He walked around a whole day with me looking like and average peasant, and then we made out. He's far from normal.

Freight walked out into the street with us hanging from his shoulders. Logan pounded his fists on the guard's back and shouted some very colorful words, but Freight paid no mind as he threw us into the back of a wagon. Logan landed on top of me, his head connecting forcefully with my lip. My tongue swiped over the pink flesh and I could taste blood. _Great._

The wagon kicked into motion and I felt nauseous from the jarring. I looked up at the sky and prayed somehow Kendall could get us out of this mess. I don't want to spend the rest of my life changed to a wall in some nasty, old dungeon.

All too soon the gates to the palace came into view. The whole ride Logan had been trying to figure out a way to escape, but he was still empty handed as the huge gates opened. The palace was everything I expected it to be. There were servants running around watering plants and feeding all of the exotic animals, and the palace itself just looked amazing. Sure this isn't exactly how I pictured myself coming through these gates, but it was probably as close as I would ever get.

Freight plucked us from the wagon and set us on our feet. Both Logan and I turned just in time to see the huge gates close. There was no way of running. The large guard forcibly pushed us into motion and led us towards the back of the grand building. Opening up what looked to be a cellar door, he pushed us down the stone steps that went into darkness.

"Umm… I'm scared of the dark…" Logan chirped as he tried to stay in the light.

"So?" Freight's voice echoed into the dark.

"_I scared of the dark!_ What did you not understand about that walnut-head!" Freight knocked Logan to the ground and rapped one of his huge hands around his throat.

"What did you say street rat?" you could tell he was squeezing tight on Logan's neck as the boy's face started to change color.

"Please let him go Freight!" I yelled as I feebly hit the guard's arm.

"Not until he apologizes."

"Logan apologize! Hurry!" yelled trying to pull the massive hand away from my best friend's throat, but to no avail.

"I-I'm… S-s-sorry." He barely whispered from the lack of air and the guard loosened his grip, letting Logan go.

As I dropped to my knees beside him, Logan coughed and sputtered for air. His face started to regain color and his lips became pink again. After a few minutes he got to his feet and Freight motioned for us to keep walking.

"I'm scared James…"

"Just hold my hand and we will be ok. I promise."

It was awkward trying to hold on to Logan's hands with both of our wrist being connected by chains to our feet, but somehow we made it work. Walking down the stone stairs, our chains rattling echoed as we took each step one at a time. Soon there were no more steps and we ended up in an underground tunnel, torches hanging on the walls, and in the distance you could see a wooden door in the dim light. Assuming that is where we are headed, I kept walking as Logan stumbled beside me. Walking up on the door Freight pulled out a key and unlocked it before motioning for us to proceed.

Entering the room, I almost fell over as the stench of death enveloped my senses. This is where I'm going to die… unless in some crazy way Kendall can get us out. The room was at least twenty feet high and from what I could tell it was a pretty decent size. Freight grabbed on to my arm and pulled me and Logan over to a wall that was opposite to a window that was at the top of the wall. Unlatching my shackles first, he quickly grabbed the chains hanging from the wall and clasped them on me. After he did the same to Logan, he threw the unattended shackles over his shoulder and smiled down at us.

"Have a nice life boys." Chuckling he walked out the door and slammed it shut.

Logan cringed into my side and I could hear his quiet sniffles. I laid my head atop his and closed my eyes, hoping that I would wake up back home.

* * *

><p>I got to the palace as fast as I could. James and Logan had probably already been in the dungeon for at least twenty minutes by the time I finally got there. The guards refused to let me run there and made me stand and wait for a camel to pick me up.<p>

Now I am running as fast as I can to my mom's room with Carlos on my heals. Turning corners quick and sliding along the corridors we finally made it to her door and I knocked with as much force as I could muster up. My mom opened the door and her face fell into confusion.

"Kendall, Carlos! What are you two wearing?" she asked as she pulled us into her room.

"Long… story… no time… to explain…" I panted, trying to catch my breath, "We need to go to the dungeon… now."

"Wait, slow down. Why are we going to the dungeon?"

"We have to go free our friends! Gustavo ordered for their imprisonment, and we have to go rescue them!" Carlos shouted.

"Now, let's go talk to Gustavo and see what he has to say about this." She grabbed my hand in hers and started to pull me towards Gustavo's office with Carlos behind us.

She knocked on his door twice and he yelled and angry_ come in._

"What do you w- Oh, Queen Challen! What may I do for you? Hello Prince Kendall and Carlos." He smiled at me as he bowed, and I had to hold back the urge to rip his head from his fat body.

"You know why we're here!"

"Kendall, let me take care of this," my mom shushed me as she walked forward, "My son tells me you have added two new prisoners to the dungeon that have no reason to be there…"

"My Queen, there must be a mistake. The two new prisoners have been sentenced to imprisonment for kidnapping the Prince."

"They didn't kidnap me! I left on my own accord!"

"Oh well, there's nothing that can be done about it now… They have been sentenced to death."

I shook my head back and forth rapidly as tears blurred my vision. All of a sudden I was sitting on top of the Royal Visor, punching him in the face repeatedly. I could hear my mother yelling to stop and I could feel Carlos trying to pull me off of Gustavo, but he just told me that James and Logan have been sentenced to death, what else am I supposed to do?

"Kendall!" my mom screeched and I stopped and looked up at her, tears still blurring my vision.

"M-mom you c-can't let this h-happen…"

"Sweety, you know the rules. After someone has been sentenced to death, they can't be unsentenced…"

"No!" I started punching Gustavo again and Carlos somehow pulled me off of him.

"Come on Kendall, let's go!" he took me out of the room and dragged me to my room while I flailed about, trying to get loose.

He threw me on my bed and I quickly sat up and looked at him.

"Why aren't you mad? He just said that Logan and James are going to die!"

"Because I am coming up with a plan."

"Huh? You don't come up with the plans, I do!"

"Well, I've already got a plan in mind. So either you calm down and listen to my plan to save them, or you sit here and cry." He crossed his arms and waited for my answer. I've never seen this side of Carlos…

"O-ok. What's the plan?"

"We are going to sneak them into the palace and pass them off as visiting royalty!"

"That is absolutely rid- that might actually work!"

"I know, I'm a genius…"

"Ok, let's go and get them!" I jumped off of the bed and Carlos' hand latched onto my wrist.

"We have to go at night so no one can see us smarty…"

"Rrrrright!"

"Ok, so let's stay here and get some of your clothes together, and then we can sneak down there after everyone is asleep."

"When did you get so smart?" I asked, puzzled by this new Carlos.

"It just… happened." He smiled up at me and we walked over to my closet.

After searching for hours to find clothes that would fit both Logan and James and making up their fake identities, we were finally ready to go. Carlos and I both pulled on black shirts and pants and put black scarves around our face so nobody could see us in the dead of night. Silently tip-toeing, we exited my room and made our way out of the palace to get to the dungeon.

Technically we are not supposed to know where the dungeon is, but as kids we both wanted to know where all of the prisoners went when they brought them into the gates, and we stumbled upon it. I promised myself that I would never go down there again, but today I made a promise to James that I would rescue him, and that is what I plan on doing.

Pulling open the two wooden doors that appeared to be laying on the ground, Carlos and I descended into the dark tunnel, taking each step as slow as possible. Once we made it to the bottom of the steps, I peeked around the corner and saw a guard on duty sitting in front of the wooden door that would lead us to James and Logan.

"Carlos, we have to get rid of him." I whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

"How?"

"I've got it…" taking his face in my hands, I whispered the plan right into his ear and I knew he was smiling.

"Let's do this."

Taking the scarf off of his face, Carlos stuck it out just far enough past the edge of the wall so the guard could see it. I picked up a rock off of the floor and cleared my throat.

"_Ehem!_"

"Who's there?" the guard bellowed, "Nobody is supposed to be down here!"

"_Oh, I'm sorry! Oops, I seem to have dropped my scarf,_" my voice came high pitched and girly sounding as Carlos dropped the piece of fabric, "_Would you be a gentleman and get that for little, ole' me?_"

A loud grunt emitted through the room as footsteps got closer. The buffoon's head came slightly into view and I raised the rock over my head.

"Here you go ma-_ thwak!_" I nailed him on the head and he collapsed onto the stone ground.

"Way to go Kendall!"

"Thanks!" we high-fived and then grabbed the key from the guard's belt and made our way to the door.

It seemed like Carlos couldn't turn the key fast enough in the lock. I started bouncing up and down anxious to make sure James was ok. The lock finally clicked and the door swung open, and my eyes rested on the most precious thing in the world, you know if it weren't for the chains and creepy dungeon vibe...

There a few feet in front of us sat James with Logan curled up beside him, both fast asleep. I couldn't help it; I quickly sprinted over to them and wrapped my arms around James. He jumped in his sleep and screamed before I clamped my hand over his mouth.

"Shhh! We have to be quiet."

"K-Kendall? You came back!" he moved to pull me in his arms, but the chains held him back. I just pulled him into my arms instead and he nuzzled into my neck.

"Of course I did silly." I pulled back and kissed him on the lips, tasting blood, "What happened to your lip?"

"Logan head butted me." he chuckled and I looked over to said boy.

"Logan, wake up…"

"Hmm?" Logan lifted his head and looked around before his eyes settled on Carlos.

"Hey buddy." Carlos cupped his face with a hand.

"You came for me…" he sounded weak almost.

"Yeah, I did." I could faintly see a tear roll down the tan boys face.

"We have to get you two out of here." I interrupted, taking the key and unlocking the chains "You have been sentenced to death, and I really don't want that to happen…"

"What!" both of them screamed.

"Shhhhh! Now put these on." I tossed both of them the clothes we picked out.

"What are these?" James asked unfolding them.

"Your disguises."

* * *

><p>Eeeep! Ok, so I totally love this story! It is my little baby! XD<br>P.s. I decided that there isn't going to be a genie... It just won't fit in with the story line.  
>Welp, I don't know when I am going to update next, because school starts tomorrow... : But I will try to as soon as I can!

Review like the wind!


	4. Hurry Back

So tell me why after I start a new story my writer's block automatically dissapears? Guh... Anways, here is the next chapter of _Walls are Death for Love_! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zippo!

* * *

><p>"Kendall, you can't be serious…"<p>

"I am serious, now put them on before the guard wakes up."

Holding the clothes in front of me, I thought about the plan Kendall just described. There is no way that this can be pulled off, but it is the only option Logan and I have. The silky, crimson fabric slipped through my fingers and fell into my lap. I looked up into Kendall's green eyes, utterly confused.

"What's wrong James?" he asked kneeling down beside me.

"It's just that I never thought that I would be sitting here, having the prince trying to rescue me from death…"

It was all the truth. If anyone had told me that this morning I would have ended up here, I would have laughed in their face and called them mental. But here I am with Kendall trying to rescue me from my impending death. It's like I am waiting to wake up in the old, abandoned apartment I share with Logan and this all just be a dream.

"Well, if you keep sitting there I won't be able to rescue you, now will I?" he cocked an eyebrow at me and held a hand out for me.

I took it and he helped pull me to my feet. As I started to take off my clothes, I had never been more thankful for darkness. Sure I could see Kendall standing in front of me, but I couldn't make out any colors or shapes unless they were in front of my face, which meant he couldn't see the scarlet blush that creeped across my face—or anything else—as I took off my clothes. After pulling on the pants and shoes he gave me, I started pulling on the silky robe and saw out of the corner of my eye that Logan was mimicking me pulling on his purple robe.

"Everybody ready to go?" Carlos asked.

"Are you ready?" Kendall asked me as he took my hand in his.

"As ready as I will ever be."

Kendall nodded his head at Carlos and squeezed my hand in reassurance. Logan latched on to Carlos as we started to walk towards the door of the dungeon, and I could faintly hear the tan boy saying that he would keep the paler boy safe from the dark. I smiled thinking to myself that maybe Logan has finally found someone for himself, but that smile faltered as the passed out guard came into view.

The seriousness of the situation hit me at full force. I could die. If this plan falls through, I am going to be beheaded at sunrise. My heart automatically started pounding in my chest, and I could feel my legs wobble underneath me. Apparently Kendall took notice and pulled me closer to him as he wound an arm around my waist. I slowly calmed down and I could see him smiling at me in the darkness as we continued to walk. We finally made it to the top of the steps, and it felt like I could breathe a little better, but that feeling soon went away as I realized that this wasn't even the hardest part. The sun started to rise in the sky, and I heard Kendall curse under his breath.

"We have to hurry." The blonde gripped my hand tighter and started to run with Carlos and Logan on our heels.

Rounding multiple corners and dodging two guards we made it to the front door of the palace. Kendall turned around and looked at both me and Logan. After adjusting our clothes a little, Kendall looked over to Carlos and the tan boy nodded his head.

"Ok, now when you knock on the door my mother's Royal Visor, Gustavo, is going to open the door. He is a huge man with a bad temper, and he is the person you have to get passed, and after him it is smooth sailing. Now remember, you are princes now; you have to act like princes."

"Snooty and pompous?" Logan giggled.

"Well, actually that would probably be your best bet…"

"So let me get this straight… You want us to walk in there like we own the place and step on people just to make it look like we are princes?" Logan asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Pretty much!" Carlos chirped with a smile, and I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Ok, now me and Carlos are going to be hiding in these bushes," Kendall pointed to a group of bushes beside the door, "and as long as you are standing out here we can help you, but after you go inside you are on your own."

"O-ok…" I stuttered out.

"Are you ok James?" Kendall asked as he stepped closer to me.

"Y-yeah, just a little sc-scared." Usually I'm not the scared type, but seriously, I could die!

"It's going to be ok. I made you a promise that I would get you out, and I am keeping that promise." he grabbed both of my hands in his and looked me dead in the eyes, "Now, I know you can do this. I believe in you."

In that second a single tear fell from my eye. He is the first person to ever say they believed in me. My arms reached out and pulled him into a tight hug, and he didn't resist. Kissing him on the forehead I let him go and he smiled up at me before placing a chaste kiss on my lips, and running over to the bushes with Carlos.

"Are you ready Logie?"

"Do I really have a choice?"

"_Nope!_" Carlos' voice chirped from the bushes.

I wrapped my hand around the golden knocker that graced the big wooden door. Lifting it up and letting it go once, Logan and I waited for the man Kendall warned us about to answer. After standing there for a minute we heard some yelling, and then the doors opened to reveal a rather large, red-faced man. He eyed us and then gave a fake smile.

"Hello. May I help you?"

"Umm…"

"_Introduce yourself!"_ Kendall's voice hissed out.

"What was that?" the large man peeped his head outside the door and looked around.

"_Cough-cough_… It was nothing. I am Prince Logan and this is my brother Prince James," Logan said as he gestured to himself and then to me, "And we are here to… to… um…"

"_Visit Prince Kendall!"_

"There it was again…"

"We're here to visit Prince Kendall." The man shook his head, looking like he was thinking to himself that he was going crazy from hearing voices.

"Prince Kendall isn't here. He has been missing since last night and all of the guards are searching for him. Sorry." He was about to shut the door when Logan grabbed my hand and pulled us into the palace.

"What do you two think you are doing?"

"Like I said, we are here to see Prince Kendall. We are going to stay here until he returns." Logan said stubbornly.

The big man squinted his eyes at us, giving us a 'go to hell' look. I nervously looked over to Logan, and he had the smuggest look on his face. He was acting the way he is supposed to, and here I am standing here like a scared, little kangaroo rat when I should be acting like a prince.

"Is your brother mute?" the man questioned to Logan with disgust in his tone.

"No I am not mute, and how dare you talk to us like that!"

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean it."

"Gustavo! What is going on here?" Kendall's voice radiated throughout the room.

"Umm… Prince Kendall, you have visitors." The man bowed and gestured towards us.

Kendall gracefully walked towards us, looking totally different than when we left him like five minutes ago. His black clothes were gone and replaced with a white outfit. His hair looked perfect and his eyes held a gleam as he got closer and closer to us.

"Ah, Logan and James!" he said as he walked towards us, holding out his arms, "It's so nice to see you again!" Logan hugged him first, and then he moved to me.

"Nice to see you too, Kendall."

"Why don't we move this to somewhere more privet so we can catch up?" The blonde asked, his right eyebrow rising towards his hairline.

Both Logan and I nodded, eagerly wanting to get away from this Gustavo man. Walking swiftly behind Kendall, we made our way through the palace. My eyes almost bulged out of my head at all of the golden objects just sitting in the corridors. Vases, elephant statues, picture frames; all of it was pure gold. To my left Logan was doing the same as me, taking everything. Kendall ended up pulling us into a room, and as we stepped through the door Carlos tackled Logan.

"Ohmygosh! Are you ok? Did he hurt you? Was he mean? I will kick his-" Logan pushed his index finger onto the tan boy's lips, stopping his insane fast-talking questions.

"Carlos, I'm fine."

"I was scared that he would realize who you were." Carlos' eyes started to water and Logan pulled him into a hug.

"They did great Carlitos!" Kendall shut the door behind us and moved to where he was standing in front of me, wrapping his arms around my waist, "I am so proud of you James."

I bent down and placed a kiss in his hair and then smiled at him. We made it.

* * *

><p>I couldn't be any more proud of James and Logan. They lied straight to Gustavo's face and I think he actually believed them. Now that we have gotten past him we can just enjoy each other's presence for the week.<p>

After I let go of James' waist, I carefully intertwined our fingers and started walking into my bedroom. I heard both Logan and James gasp as they took in the room. Sure I was used to living in it, but to a person that didn't see it on a regular basis, they would think that it was magnificent. It was just normal to me. The large room is mostly taken up by my bed, and then I have my dresser, my closet, a huge chair, and then all of the gifts I have accumulated over the years placed in randomness. I automatically jumped onto my bed bringing James with me as Carlos plopped into the big chair, placing Logan on his lap.

"What do you think?" I asked as I played with a lock of James' hair.

"Its… amazing." Seemed to be all the brunette could get out.

Flopping back on the bed I let my eyes close. I didn't notice how tired I was until my butt hit the bed. Curling up on my side, I felt the spot beside me dip downward, and I opened my eyes to see James laying next to me. We just stared into each other's eyes for a moment before he spoke up.

"Thank you for saving us. I can never repay you."

"Oh, there is nothing to be repaid for. Seeing that you and Logan are ok is enough." I smiled at him and he smiled back before leaning in for a kiss.

After he pulled back, I realized, I was kissing this boy like nobody's business but I knew absolutely nothing about him. I only met him yesterday, but we act like we have known each other forever…

"Tell me about yourself."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, I want to know all about you."

"Ok. Well, I have lived in Agrabah all of my life. My dad died when I was three, and my mom left me when I was about thirteen. I met Logan around that time, and we have been inseparable ever since. And well, that's pretty much it…"

"I'm sorry to hear about your mom and your dad… it must have been awful." I know how it feels not to have a dad, but not having a mom?

"It's ok. My dad just got really sick and he just couldn't fight it any longer. My mom on the other hand couldn't take care of me anymore, so she just ran away."

"James, I'm so sorry." Cupping his face in my hand, he melted into the touch.

"It's fine Kendall. Without her leaving me, I probably wouldn't have been in the street where we bumped into each other, and I never would have met you. I'm happy she left now that I'm here with you."

In a second my lips were practically attacking his. My heart ached for him, my body ached for him, and I was totally under his control in a matter of seconds. James' tongue licked across my bottom lip, begging for entrance that I gave right away. His wet appendage swirled around with mine and a moan escaped his mouth and got lost in mine. He move his way to where he was straddling my waist and trying to pull my face closer to his. My body involuntarily shuddered as he moved his hands to my hips and pulled my robe off.

As he started attacking a part of my neck, my eyes scanned the room and I realized from the moment that this had started, we weren't alone. My eyes kept closing in the pure rush that was James nipping at my neck, but they finally opened enough to where I could see Logan sitting on the tan boys lap, not even noticing themselves that they weren't alone. I pushed James' chest and he pulled off of my neck with a popping sound, looking down at me confused.

"Did I do something wrong?" his hazel eyes looked hurt, and I sat up and pointed towards the other two people in the room.

"It just felt a little weird…"

"Hey Logan! Get off of Carlos!" the raven-haired boy was so scared by the outburst that he flew out of Carlos' lap and onto the floor.

"Was that necessary? We didn't break up your little thing you had going on over there." the tan boy said as he helped Logan up.

"Eh, whatever."

_Bang. Bang._

"Kendall, honey!"

"Crap! It's my mom!" I hissed.

Every one of us stood up and tried to fix our clothes before my mom barged into my room.

"Kend- oh, I didn't know we had visitors…" my mom smiled at James and Logan.

"Mom, this is Prince Logan," I gestured towards Logan and he bowed as she curtsied, "and this is Prince James," I gestured towards James and he copied Logan's actions.

"It is nice to meet you boys. Where are you from?"

"Umm… uh…" Logan stuttered.

"Kerplakistan. We are from Kerplakistan." James blurted out.

"I have never heard of it…"

"Oh, it's far away from here. It took us four months to get here." James lied smoothly, and I couldn't help but to smile.

"Well that is far away. You boys must be tired. I'll let you rest, but Kendall I need you to come with me."

"Ok, I'll be there in a moment." My mom nodded and then walked out of my room.

"That was a close one!" Logan exclaimed, "How the heck did you come up with that ridiculous name?"

"It's from a story my father used to tell me… It was the first thing that popped into my head."

"Well it was brilliant." I stood on my tippy-toes and pecked James on the lips, and when I pulled away he had the biggest grin on his face.

"Go see what your mom wants, and hurry up and get back to me."

I kissed him once more before I made my way out of my room and down the hallway. My mom was sitting in her thrown and I wondered why she needed to see me.

"You needed me?"

"Oh yes! I have you a wife!"

My jaw hit the floor.

"Wh-what?"

"Well seeing as you couldn't pick a Princess, I picked for you. Oh, you will love her, I just know it!"

"But-"

"No _but_'s about it Kendall. Look, here she comes!" my mom's eyes fixated behind me, and I turned around to follow her gaze.

Walking towards me was Gustavo in all of his glory—I wish my mom would fire that man—and I tiny girl followed behind him. Her blonde hair was very similar to mine and it cascaded down her back, while her brown eyes shone bright with excitement. My face fell as I thought of James. I won't be able to get back to him any time soon.

"Ehem… Prince Kendall, this is Princess Joanna." Gustavo pushed the girl towards me and I bowed like the gentleman I am. She shyly curtsied in response and gave a meek smile.

"It's nice to meet you Princess Joanna."

"Nice to meet you also Prince Kendall."

"Now that you two have been introduced, you can get to know each other better. Kendall, why don't you take her out to the gardens." My mother pushed.

"Mother, we have visitors…"

"They have traveled a long way. I am sure they are tired and can live without you for a few hours."

"Fine." I grumbled as I stared to walk to the gardens.

A soft pitter-patter of feet followed me as I walked out into the sunlight. Looking to my left I could see Joanna taking in all of the garden's beauty.

As I looked out to the garden all I could think of was James' beauty.

* * *

><p>I hope it was good... This was just sort of a filler chapter, but then it also had some very important stuff in it... Not really sure what to call it...<br>And let me find out that I made the point of views (with James' being a bit longer:D) relatively the same length! I feel like this chapter is a SUSSESS! XD

Oh! I almost forgot! Since I value every one of your oppions, I have a dilemma... I'm thinking about putting smut into the story. It would be my first smut and I want to know how you guys would feel about it! Make sure to review and give me your imput!


	5. Can It Get Any More Complicated?

A/N: Here is the next chapter! Eeeep! I am loving where I am going with this story, and I hope this chapter isn't too boring or repetitive:)

* * *

><p>Just being in the palace for five minutes without Kendall I started to feel uneasy. All of these servants kept coming up to me asking if I needed anything, and I wanted to yell at them that all I wanted was Kendall to come back, but I thought that would be frowned upon. Carlos and Logan excused themselves to Carlos' room in the palace, but not after getting me to confirm about fifty times that I would be ok by myself. The truth is; I wish I would have told them to stay. I feel so lonely sitting in this huge room by myself. But I knew that they wanted some time together to get back to what they were doing before I yelled at them to stop. I just really wish Kendall was here so we could get back to our festivities.<p>

Sure we have only known each other for only a day, but it doesn't matter. There is something about him that just feels… right. Kissing him, holding him, talking to him; it's all just as easy as breathing. But right now I feel like I can't breathe.

What did his mother have to talk to him about? He's been gone for hours, and I haven't heard anything from him. The sun started to set outside of the window as I flopped back on Kendall's bed and let out a loud sigh, closing my eyes.

"Is something wrong Prince James?"

My heart almost leapt out of my chest as I jumped up to find one of Kendall's servants, the woman had introduced herself as Kelly earlier, standing there waiting for my response.

"Uh, no Kelly. I'm fine."

"Are you sure Prince Ja-"

"Please, call me James."

"Ok. Are you sure James?" she asked as she walked towards me.

"Yeah, I'm just ready for Kendall to get back. Do you know where he is, or when he is going to get back?"

"Prince Kendall is out in the gardens with his wife."

I literally started to choke on my spit. Coughing into my fist, Kelly walked over and patted me on the back as the fits of gagging continued. After catching my breath I stood there looking at here with a dumbfounded expression plastered across my face.

_His wife? _Kendall doesn't have a wife. He wouldn't have made out with me twice if he was married, right? Right. He is a good guy.

But do I really know that for a fact? I mean, I have only known him for a day and I don't know a thing about him.

Am I just some kind of fling?

"H-his wife?"

"Well, his soon to be wife. They are due to be married this summer." Kelly said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"But summer is about to be here... I need to talk to Kendall." I started to walk out of the room when I realized I had no idea where I was going.

"Go all the way down the corridor, take a left, and go through the big doors on the right."

"Thanks Kelly." I gave her a small smile before I made my way out the door.

Quietly following her instructions I soon found myself standing in front of a vast garden. The moonlight reflected brightly off of the white marble tiles that lined the ground beneath my feet. Big green trees stood tall as little white birds flitted around their branches, chirping ever so lightly. A fountain sat in the middle of the garden, the sound of water calming my nerves. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

I had no clue where Kendall and his 'wife' were, so I just started walking. After a minute I heard voices and a loud obnoxious laugh ringing out through the air. Cautiously walking around the next corner I found Kendall chatting it up with a blonde girl. Taking a step closer I cleared my throat and both of them whipped around and looked at me. A smile instantly spread across the boy's face, but the girl looked a little confused, and after a moment of looking between Kendall and I, her face fell into pure envy.

"James! What are you doing here?" Kendall asked as he motioned me closer to them.

"Well, I heard that your soon to be_ wife_ was roaming around the gardens and I figured I needed to introduce myself." I didn't mean for the words to come out in a hiss, but they did.

"Oh… uh… Princess Joanna this is Prince James, James this is Joanna. James is a… very close _friend_ of mine."

"It is nice to meet you Prince James." Joanna curtsied and I bowed grudgingly.

"The pleasure is all mine."

The girl gave me a tight smile. She was a pretty girl, with long blonde hair, and her brown eyes sparkled in the moonlight, but she looked as if she could be Kendall's sister. I mean, look at those eyebrows! They are just as ridiculous as Kendall's!

"What has brought you out here James?" Kendall asked, his smile as bright as ever.

"Oh, I was just wondering where you ran off to. You've been gone for hours…"

"Wow! I guess time flies when you are having fun." He smiled down to Joanna, and my blood boiled.

Who is this homewrecker thinking that she can just show up and steal his heart? Again, I have only known the guy for a day… why am I such a fool?

"Why don't I walk you to your room Joanna?" Kendall asked as he held out his hand for her.

"Sounds perfect." She purred.

As they started to walk away, I squinted my eyes at her in pure hatred. Kendall looked back just before he turned the corner and winked at me. My heart and stomach both flipped in excitement and I made my way back to Kendall's room.

After waiting for a good five minutes the blonde finally made his way into the room, a smile stretching across his face as he shut the door. Dimples stood out prominent on his pale skin and I couldn't help but to smile back. But then I remembered that he is about to marry this Joanna girl and my face dropped.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he walked up to me and took my hands in his.

"You're getting married…"

"Oh… _that_…" his eyes dropped to the floor and he let my hands go.

"Why didn't you tell me? I made out with you _twice_ and you just forget to tell me that you are getting married? What was I? Just something to occupy your time?"

"No, it's not like that! I-"

"What? You just wanted a little someone on the side?"

"James! I didn't even know that I was getting married until after we got here!"

"Wha- Really?" my voice came out in a hoarse whisper.

"Yes really." Taking my face in-between his hands, he lightly pressed his lips against mine.

I automatically kissed back. His lips simultaneously moved with mine and soon he was pressing my body down onto the bed. Pulling back, I kissed his forehead and smiled at him.

"What are we going to do about her?"

"To be honest James, I have no idea. My mother is forcing me to marry her, seeing as I can't seem to find the right girl for me."

"Oh…"

"But, I just so happened to find the right guy instead." A sheepish grin graced his face, and I knew I had a big goofy smile on my face.

"Please don't tell me it's Logan… I can't take two rejections in one day." I joked.

"Oh yeah. That's why he is who-knows-where with Carlos doing some risky things." We both stuck our tongues out in disgust.

"Now I have the image of Logan and Carlos getting it on in my head. Thanks a lot blondie."

"You are oh so welcome!"

"But seriously, all joking aside, what are we going to do?"

"Well, I don't think that my mom would approve of me marrying a man, seeing as I won't be able to have an heir… And she is pretty gung-ho on me marrying Joanna."

"Where does that leave us?"

"Right here. In each other's arms." Stretching upwards, Kendall's lips crashed against mine.

It wasn't a peck or a lustful kiss; it was a mixture of the both. I could feel him putting all of his feelings for me into that one kiss, and it felt magical. I could literally hear fireworks going off in my head, and I knew that somehow we would find a way to be together. Pulling back I saw a glint of hope on his eyes and it made my heart melt.

"Let's get some sleep. I'm bushed." Yawning, I rubbed my eyes that were quickly trying to close.

"Between recuing you and Logan and meeting my _wife_, I am exhausted!"

"Be quiet and go to bed."

"Ok, Captin'." He smiled up at me and then snuggled in close to my side as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Goodnight Kendall."

"Night James."

Soon Kendall's breathing evened out and he was out cold. Laying there, looking up at the ceiling, I tried to figure out ways that we could get passed all of this _wife_ business, but the only option I could come up with was killing her off; and I am pretty sure Kendall and his mother would be non to happy with that.

I have no idea how this is going to work out.

* * *

><p>Waking up in James' arms is probably my favorite way to wake up now. Looking up at his angelic face, I couldn't keep from smiling at him.<p>

Stroking a finger across his cheek it faintly turned a rosy color before his eyes opened. Hazel orbs stared down at me as a smile played across his lips.

"Good morning beautiful." I chuckled lightly twisting his chestnut locks between my fingers.

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course I do." An even wider grin smeared across his face before his lips were lightly being pressed against mine.

"You are too kind." He chuckled and then all of a sudden James hopped out of the bed and stared down at me. "I'm hungry. Are we going to go get us some breakfast?"

"James, the food is brought to us…"

"But how will they know I'm in here?" My face fell.

"Crap! You're supposed to be in your room, not here!" I scrambled off of the bed and grabbed James' arm and I started to tow him towards the door.

Right as my hand reached the handle of the door it was being opened from the other side. My heart stopped and I stood paralyzed, not knowing what to do. The door continued to open and my grip on James's arm loosened, my hand drooping to my side and I jumped away from him in fear that my mother or Joanna were to come through the door. I could hear giggling on the other side and I knew whose faces were about to appear.

"Hey, are you two ok?" Carlos asked as he sauntered into the room, carrying a tray of food and Logan walking in close behind.

"Yeah, just dandy!" I said as I clutched my chest, finally letting myself breathe, "Just thought that you were my mom or Joanna about to waltz in here and bust me and James… No biggy."

"Who's Joanna?" Carlos asked as he sat down the tray and started munching on an apple.

"Kendall's wife…" James muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

Carlos gasped right at the time that he took a bite of his fruit and started choking. Logan was there in a flash giving him the Heimlich maneuver. After a few seconds a hunk of apple flew across the room and the tan boy let in sputtered breaths, trying to get oxygen into his lungs.

"Y-your w-w-what?" he turned towards me with a quizzical look.

"Well, she's not my wife yet…"

"Kendall! You're getting MARRIED?"

"I don't want to, but-"

"How can there be a 'but'?" Carlos interrupted.

"My mother is forcing me to! I don't want to marry her! Sure she is nice and all, but she's not the one for me… James is." I smiled sheepishly towards the brunette and his face was the color of a ruby.

"Wait," Logan interrupted, "let me get this straight. Your mother is forcing you to marry this girl, but you are in love with James?"

"I-I'm not really sure if it is love, but it's getting there… I mean, we only met yesterday and all, but I know that down the road I would like t-" my babbling was broken off by a pair of lips on mine.

James' lips moved with mine and I could faintly hear Logan and Carlos "awww"-ing in the background, but it didn't stop James from pushing his tongue into my mouth and deepening the kiss.

"Ok, ok! It was cute at first, but break it up!"

I pulled back and looked up into the brunette's hazel eyes that were sparkling with excitement.

"Let's eat, I'm starving." I slowly intertwined our fingers and we walked over to the bed where Carlos was devouring our breakfast.

"Carlos! This is_ our_ breakfast. Not yours." I said as I tried to grab the tray from his hands.

"Umm… who snatched the tray from Kelly and told her that he would deliver the food to His Royal Highness because he had a very busy night with Princess Joanna, cleverly saving said Prince's butt?"

"_Fine_." I took a plate off of the tray that held three poached eggs and sat down on the edge of my bed. James came and sat down beside me, with only an apple.

"I thought you were hungry?"

"I was… Now I'm eating…"

"You have to eat more than that."

"Nah, I'm used to eating this much on a daily basis. Living on the streets, you don't get to eat a lot, and your stomach gets used to it."

"Well I would appreciate it if you would try and eat a little more… Look at Logan, he is over there scarfing down that bowl of brown sugared rice." I nodded towards the raven-haired boy, and proved my point as he practically tipped the bowl over to get every bit of rice.

"I'm fine Kendall. Stop worrying."

"At least have some of my eggs…" I said picking up a piece on my fork and nudged it towards his mouth.

He gave a small smirk and then opened his mouth, letting me feed him. Soon we both finished off the plate and James fell back on to the bed, rubbing his stomach.

"I. Am. Stuffed."

"And all you wanted was an apple… Psh!" I chuckled as I laid down beside him, and then Carlos and Logan joining us.

"What do you guys want to do today?" Carlos asked, getting antsy.

"Umm… I-I have to spend the day with Joanna…"

"_Really_?" James whined beside me.

"I know, but I will try to get out of it so I can spend some time with you. I promise."

"No, it's ok. I can spend the day with Logan and Carlos, right guys?"

"Well, we were planning on doing some… _stuff_, but we can put it off until tonight and spend the day with you." Logan said nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm glad to know that you are willing to put off doing_ stuff_ until later, thanks."

"Anything for my best friend!" Logan ruffled James' hair and the taller of the two chuckled.

"I have to go get ready for the day. I'll see you later?" I asked as I flopped over onto my side and looked over James' face.

"Sure thing."

After a smirk and a chaste kiss, I unwillingly got off of the bed and made my way to the door to get ready. Stepping into the bathroom and stripping my clothes to get into the tub full of warm water, closing my eyes, I couldn't help but to think sarcastically that this should be a wonderful day. For the hours that I should be hanging out with James and getting to know him better, I get to spend them with a girl that I don't have any kind of interest in. Sure she is what most would call beautiful and she is sweet, but there is just nothing there. She's like a big bowl of boring, and there is nothing you can throw in that will make her any less bland. Yesterday all we talked about was the weather and the flowers in the garden. Really? If I do have to marry her, I might just end up running away because she bored me so.

But hopefully, someway, I can get out of this and James and I can be together. Being in a relationship with another man isn't frowned on around here, and I am sure my mother would be happy to know that I have fallen for someone, but she won't be happy about the fact that I can't produce and heir to the throne. That's all she wants from me, and I want to have kids of my own, but that's just impossible with James. Sure we could adopt, but I could never have a blood related child to the throne, and that is my mother's dying wish.

_Ugh…_Could my life get any more complicated?

"Kendall?" I opened my eyes and sat up straight in the tub, recognizing the voice and then noticing the person standing in front of me.

"J-Joanna… What are you doing here?"

"Oh, your mom told me that this is usually when you take your baths, and I thought maybe we could… take one together?" she let her robe drop, and my eyes practically bugged out of their sockets before I covered them up.

I guess it can get more complicated…

* * *

><p>AN: _DON! DON! DON!_ Ahahahaha! I just love that last part! XD  
>I have decided that this will be smutty, and I have a wonderful idea for it! Who would have thought I would get sucked into the world of smut? (Not me!)<p>

Anyways, I hope you are liking it so far! Review?:)


	6. I Really Messed Up

A/N: Ahhh! I know it has been forever and a day since I last updated, and I am so sorry! tumblr has taken over my life and I think it is safe to say that I am addicted... But that is no excuse for neglecting this story. I hope you can forgive me... Anyways, this chapter starts with Kendall's POV instead of James', just so you know so you don't get confused! I hope you like it!:)

Disclaimer: I own Kendall Schmidt. Yes, it is true... that I am lying:)

* * *

><p>"Kendall? Is something wrong?" Joanna asked, sounding all pouty as I kept my hands clasped over my eyes.<p>

What's wrong?_ What's wrong?_ Oh this girl is not trying to do this…

"U-umm… Nothing…"

"Then why did you cover up your eyes?"

"Oh… umm… I didn't want to… make you feel uncomfortable." _Yeah, that works._

"It's ok to look Prince Kendall."

"It's ok to just call me Kendall."

"Well then, Kendall, why don't you uncover you eyes?"

"O-ok." As I slowly dropped my hands away from my eyes I braced myself for the havoc that was about to enter my life.

Opening my eyes, I found Joanna standing right in front of me; a coy smile on her face. Her body wasn't bad. She had light muscles and her skin was the color of fresh milk, but she had the wrong parts. My mind drifted off into a fantasy of James standing in front of me naked, but she cleared her throat and snapped me out of it.

"Can I join you?"

"Uhh… s-sure." _I'm just digging my grave deeper and deeper_.

She blushed and then moved closer to the tub. She gracefully slung a leg over the side of the tub and gave a little shiver as her leg became submerged in the water. I moved my eyes to the floor awkwardly as she continued to slip into the tub at a ridiculously slow pace. I know what she is trying to do, and if I actually liked girls then I would be all for this, but to be honest, this is kind of freaking me out. Finally she was fully under water and I could turn and look at her.

As we locked eyes, she blushed and tipped her face down to where I couldn't see her eyes anymore. _This is so awkward…_ She lifted her head back up and smiled at me and then I felt something. She brushed her hand up against my calf and slid it up towards my knee, and then after her arm went as far as it could she leaned forward and moved up the rest of the way.

I squirmed back, but she just moved closer, and soon she was sitting in my lap. _Ok, now this is super awkward… _I closed my eyes and tried to push her away, but apparently she took it as a go ahead. Her lips came crashing down on mine and I made a muffled sound and she moaned back. This time I was more forceful and pushed her away from me.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this." I got out of the tub and wrapped my robe around me, tying the rope around the waist tightly.

"Was it something I did?" she barely whispered.

"No, no, no. You didn't do anything wrong." I said as I kneeled by the tub, tipping her chin up.

"Then what's wrong?" tears started to form in her eyes, and I felt awful.

"It's not you, trust me. It's just that…" _I should tell her. No, that wouldn't do any good._ "… it's just that I don't want to do anything until after we are married. I want it to be special."

Her face lit up at that and before I knew it her arms were wrapped around my neck hugging me. I carefully wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back before reaching over to grab her robe for her.

She wrapped it around herself as she got out of the tub and then she was wrapping her arms around my neck yet again.

"You are the sweetest guy I know, and I can't wait to be your wife."

Joanna's lips attached themselves to mine and I reluctantly kissed back. Letting my hands find her hips, I played the part of her soon to be husband, trying to kiss her as passionately as I could.

"Hey Ken-"

I turned around and saw Logan standing there wide-eye with a terrified James standing behind him. He looked so hurt.

"James, I-" before I could get anything else out, he was gone, "James, wait!"

I let go of Joanna, starting to go after him, but Logan grabbed a hold of me and would not budge.

"Logan, what are you doing? Let go!"

"I think you should leave Princess Joanna… _now._"

"You can't tell me what to do! I am a princess and I can spend-"

"Joanna, can you please leave?" I asked, giving up the fight against Logan.

"What?"

"Just please go."

"Fine. I'll see you later Kendall." She deliberately stopped in front of Logan and gave him a look of pure disgust before leaning up to kiss me on the cheek. As soon as she was out the door, Logan turned around and shut the door.

"Kendall, what the hell do you think you were doing? You're in love with James."

"For one thing, I never said I was in love with him and as a second, I was playing the part of being her husband to be."

"You pretty much did state that you loved him, and to James that is a big thing."

"What do you mean?"

"James has never really been loved. Sure I love him like a brother, but it doesn't really count. I'm not sure if he even understands the concept of love. But you are the first person that's not me that even implied that they love him."

"What are you talking about? Didn't his mom and dad love him?" I asked confused. I know that his dad died when he was young, but didn't he say that his mom didn't leave until he was thirteen?

"Has he told you about his mom and dad?"

"He just told me that his dad died when he was younger and that his mom left him when she couldn't take care of him anymore…"

"Of course he didn't give you the full story." Logan shook his head back and forth.

"What are you talking about?"

"Yes, his dad died when he was three, but he didn't tell you how. You see, James' mother was a very selfish person. The only reason that she married his dad was because he was the handsomest man around and she wanted nothing but the best. When she found out that she was to have James, she wanted to get rid of him because _he would ruin her figure_ or something like that. Anyways, James dad convinced her to go through with the pregnancy and he would do anything. So after James was born, he did whatever she said, no matter what it was."

"That doesn't sound too bad…"

"I'm not done yet."

"How do you even know about this?" I asked, the thought just now coming to me.

"My mom and his mom were friends, and after she left, my mom told me. Now can I get back to the story?" I nodded and he continued.

"Anyways, James father loved him but James was too young to remember. He did anything to keep him safe, while his mother tried to beat him for the smallest things. My mother never really said why, but I have this theory that she was mentally ill, but that's a different story. When James turned three his mom was tired of being the mean parent, so she told her husband to beat James. He refused and she reminded him about the pact that he would do anything she wanted if she kept James, but he held his ground. She stormed off and stayed gone for a couple of days and then came back. She said that she needed to go to the neighboring town to get stuff to make this soup her mom taught her how to make. James' dad thought nothing of it and let her be and they ate the soup that night. The next day he was deathly ill. None of the healers could figure out what was wrong with him. They tried giving him different herbs but nothing made him better, and a few days later they buried him."

"The soup…" I barely whispered.

"Nobody ever really convicted her of it, because they were so terrified of her, but yes. My mom told me that she thinks the soup had something in it that killed him."

"But James and his mom didn't die…"

"That part is forever a mystery for why he died, but they didn't."

"Does James know about this?"

"Of course he does. He absolutely hates his mother. She made his life a living hell. After she finally ran off he was so happy."

"And that's why you think James doesn't know what love is? Because he never had anyone that truly loved him except for you?"

"Isn't that what I said before I started the whole story? You must not have to be very bright these days to be the Prince…"

"Oh, shut up."

"So what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ohmy- you are an idiot, do you know that?" he asked shaking his head at me, rubbing his temples.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are. James loves you Kendall." I opened my mouth to say something, "Let me finish before you open your mouth and say something stupid. I know that it's only been two days, but who gives a camel's crap-heap? He loves you and you love him. We both know it. Now quit acting stupid and go talk to him."

"Logan, you don't understand. I am to marry Joanna. There is no way of getting around it. Sure I may love James, but he won't give me an heir and that is my duty as Prince to do. I have no choice." I hung my head, wanting everything to go back to normal, but there was no hope of that.

"Look, you love him right?" I looked up and saw Logan staring a whole into me.

"I gue-"

"No_ I guess's_, no_ I don't know's_, no _maybe_'s. Do you love him or not?"

"Yes."

"What was that?"

"Yes, I love him." it felt good to say it out loud.

"Then quit doing what everyone else wants you to do and go and be with him." he smiled at me for the first time since he stepped into the bathroom and I saw a softer side of him.

"Thank you Logan." I said placing a hand on his shoulder, "Do you know where he might be?"

"I would check with Carlos first since he is the only other person he knows around here."

I ran out of the door, shouting a _thank you_ in Logan's general direction. I sprinted down the corridors with one destination in mind. I finally made it to Carlos' room and I didn't even bother knocking before throwing the door open. I really wish I would have.

Opening the door, there was Carlos completely naked laying on his bed, and I'm guessing he was trying to look seductive by the odd look on his face. Once he realized that it was me instead of Logan, he quickly threw his blanket over him, blushing a dark red color.

"Kendall… I-I can-"

"Carlos, I really don't care. I just need to find James. Have you seen him?"

"No, bu-"

I didn't even stay long enough to listen to him. I was running down the halls again, franticly searching. I ran to my room, thinking that maybe he would be there, and as I got closer to the door my guess was correct as I heard sobs from the other side of the door.

Slowly opening the door, I peaked my head in and what I saw broke my heart in two. James was sitting on the floor, his back pressed up against my bed, crying his eyes out. His body hunched over in pain, eyes puffy, and sobs escaped his lips; it sent me running to his side.

"James, I'm so-"

"How could you do that? How could you kiss her like that?" he lifted his head up, looking at me with big, sad, hazel eyes.

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"_You didn't mean to hurt me?_ Kendall, how could not hurt me by kissing her?"

"If you just let me explain- wait, why are you wearing your old clothes?"

"Because, I'm leaving."

"But you can't. They will find you again and try to kill you!"

"I don't care. It would be better than staying here."

"I won't let you leave."

"Then I will sneak out." He rose to his feet and I stood up also.

"James, if you would just listen-"

"I don't want to listen to your lies Kendall. I thought you almost loved me. Apparently I was wrong." He started to walk out of the room and I reached out to grab his arm.

"Wait!"

"Kendall, let go of me." he whipped around and the look in his eye was so fierce that I automatically let go.

"I wish you would just listen to me…" I bowed my head and looked at the floor.

"You know what. I have had nobody actually admit that they loved me in my life. My dad was the only person that has ever cared for me except for Logan, and when you said that you could love me in the future, it made me feel loved. I'm not going to let you play with me. Goodbye _Prince_ _Kendall_." He hissed out my name and it sent a sharp pain through my heart.

He walked out of the room and I didn't try to go after him. He made it clear that he didn't want to talk to me anymore. My legs wobbled underneath me and I fell to the floor. Tears dripped off my chin and fell to the marble floor, leaving little puddles in their wake. I heard the door creek open, but I didn't look up. I knew it wasn't James, and he is the only person I would want to see walk through that door. Whoever it was wrapped their arm around my shoulders and I fell into them.

"Kendall, what happened?" Logan's voice asked, but I looked up to see him standing beside me with his arms crossed. Looking over I saw that it was Carlos holding me.

"H-he wouldn't listen. He l-left… s-said he w-was sneaking out…" the words got stuck in my throat and I couldn't say anything else.

Logan just shook his head and then ran out of the room, I'm assuming to go find James. I looked up to Carlos and he gave me an _I'm sorry buddy _look.

I really messed things up this time.

* * *

><p>Walking down the corridor I had no clue where I was going, but I knew I needed to get out of here somehow.<p>

How could I have been so stupid? I mean, really? I thought he had some sort of feelings for me, but I guess I just made that up in my head. I thought he really might actually love me. I was a fool.

The tears were so thick in my eyes that I could barely see where I was going. While trying to wipe a few from my eyes, I ended up running into something. Looking down I found Joanna lying on the floor, giving me a _go to hell_ look.

"Oh, I am so sorry." I reached out a hand to help her up, but she didn't take it and stood up herself.

"You're right you're sorry. Watch where you're going next time you big elephant." She dusted off her skirt and turned to walk past me, so mad that she didn't even notice what I was wearing, but I grabbed her arm.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"You."

"_Me?_" why would I be the problem? Kendall loves her, not me.

"Because you are trying to steal Prince Kendall from me. I know how you're little fig sized brain is working."

"I don't want to steal him from you. I'm actually leaving."

"Really?" he face brightened up and I almost punched her.

"Yes."

"Oh, well then have a nice life!" she gave me a cheeky smile and then started to skip down the hallway.

"Bitch." I mumbled under my breath as I started to walk again.

As I walked I tried to figure a way to get out of here. I knew that I could just up and walk out of the gate… or could I? I knew where the front door of the palace was. Would they let me just walk out? It's worth a shot. Walking towards the front door of the palace I heard Logan calling out my name. I wanted to walk faster, but I knew I needed to tell him that I was leaving.

"James! Wait up!" I stopped and waited for him to catch up. "Where do you think that you are going?"

"I'm leaving. I can't stay here any longer."

"But if you would ju-"

"He's got you coming, trying to convince me that he loves me, isn't he? Why won't he just stop lying? This is why I have to get out of here now."

"But James, h-"

"Stop. I don't want to hear anything about him. I'm leaving." I started to walk away, but what he said next stopped me in my tracks.

"Well then I'm coming with you."

"No, you have to stay. You have to stay with Carlos."

"If you're leaving, then I am coming with." He crossed his arms and I knew he wasn't going to back down.

"Logan, you and Carlos have something special and you know it. Ever since you met him you haven't stopped smiling. I have never seen you smile this much in my life. He makes you happy, and you make him happy. You have to stay."

"But we're brothers. I can't let you go on your own." I could see his eyes start to swim, and I knew that I was getting to him.

"I'll be fine. You just take care of yourself." I walked over to him and put my arms around his neck and he put his around my torso.

"I don't want you to leave. We've always been JamesandLogan. I don't think I can be just Logan."

"You'll do fine." I pulled away from him and smiled, "We will both be ok."

"James, if you would just list-"

"Bye Logan." I let go of him and started to walk towards the door again, but his arm reached out and grabbed mine.

"At least sneak out instead of deliberately walking past Freight."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" his eyes twinkled.

"Come with me."

We started walking back down the corridors and he took me down a hallway I hadn't been down yet. At the end of the hallway was a big hole in the wall. I cocked my head to the side and looked through it. It was pitch dark and seemed to be a tunnel.

"It leads right to the middle of the city."

"And how do you know this?"

"Do you think that I would have us hiding in the palace, full of guards, without an emergency escape route?"

"No." Logan smiled proudly to himself and it made me feel homesick.

"I'm going to miss you Logie."

"Now don't start calling me Logie… I'm gonna miss you too Jamie." He cracked a small smile, but tears started to fall down his face.

"Come here." I opened my arms and he flew into them.

We stood there for the longest time just holding on to each other. He was right, we are JamesandLogan. I have no idea how to even think about being just James. We do everything together. He's my brother. I held him tighter, not wanting to let him go, but I knew I had to. Slowly letting go I felt a part of my heart go numb. I got down on all fours and got ready to start crawling through this dark whole. Turning back to look at him one last time I gave a small smile.

"See ya around buddy." He gave a little wave as I nodded in response and then started to crawl.

The light started to fade behind me and I trudged on through this pitch black tunnel. I couldn't see where I was going, but if Logan said it led to the city, then it led to the city. After about thirty minutes of crawling I started to hear voices, so that means I'm getting close. A little bit farther I started to smell all of the herbs and spices that occupied the stands in the streets.

As I kept crawling, I thought about the fact that I wouldn't be able to go back home. Since we escaped, I'm sure that they have the place under full security, just waiting for me and Logan to come back. I figured that I could just find a good hiding spot for tonight and then I could go looking for a more permanent place tomorrow.

Soon there was a light at the end of the tunnel and I started to crawl faster. The warm sun hit my face and I smiled brightly, thanking Allah for getting me out of that awful whole. Standing up, I dusted myself off and then started walking. Like Logan said the tunnel led right to the heart of the city. It was still mid day, so I had a lot of time to find a place to sleep tonight, but I figured that I better go ahead and find that place and get there before I was recognized.

After walking around for a while I decided to go to the outskirts of the city. Not very many people lived there because it was so far away from the venders, and I figured that it would be the safest place for me. The farther away that you got from the middle of the city the more ominous it became. The sun started to set as I finally made it to the outermost part of the city. Thugs lined the street and wasn't afraid of them, but they made me feel uneasy by the way they looked at me. They looked as if they wanted to eat me, and it sent a chill up my spine. Maybe this wasn't the best idea ever…

As I kept walking, it felt like someone was following me. I turned around and nobody was there. I told myself that I was just scaring myself and that I was ok. So I started walking again, but the eerie feeling that someone was stalking me just grew. I knew that I heard another pair of footsteps that didn't belong to me and that made my heart start to hammer in my chest.

I started walking faster and faster and then I just broke out into a dead sprint, hoping that I lost them. After I ran a little while I slowed down to a walk, knowing that I probably left them way behind me. Looking around I tried to find an empty house and right as I was about to walk up to one a big, black, hooded figure landed in front of me. A hand clamped over my mouth and they started dragging me along with them. I tried to scream, but the shouts were muffled by the calloused hand covering my mouth. I struggled but the person was stronger and I stood no chance.

All of these scenarios started to play in my head as I finally stopped struggling. What if they rape me? What if they kill me for food? What if they torcher me?

Silent tears fell down my face as I came to the conclusion that I probably wouldn't come out of this alive. Looking up at the stars as the man continued to carry me down the road I thought about Kendall. I silently forgave him for whatever he did and hoped that I would maybe make it out alive to tell him this, but the tiny voice in my head told me it would never happen. So I just settled for forgiving him silently.

The hooded figure took a quick turn and then I could hear multiple voices. I closed my eyes, hoping that this would be over fast. The person sat me down on the ground and then threw a blanket over me before I heard the slam of a door. Opening my eyes I found that I was sitting in a dark room, not light coming from anywhere.

I tried banging on the door, yelling for whoever it was to let me out, but I got nothing in response. Sitting back down on the floor, I wrapped myself up in the blanket and curled up in a ball. Tears left tracks down my cheeks as I wished to be with Kendall right now, and I fell asleep dreaming about being safe with him.

* * *

><p>AN: Sooooooo... What do you think? I hope it was good since I left you guys hanging for so long...

I tried to give James some background story and I hope it was good. I know it sounds weird about what happened to his dad but it's just what I came up with.

Review?


	7. I Know Everything

A/N: I know that I have left you guys hanging for like three months, but here is a new chapter! I'm pretty sure that you're not going to like this chapter because I have thrown more stuff into this story and you will think that I have gone mental... To be honest, I don't want to post this chapter because I am afraid of some sort of mutiny, but I'm posting it anyways...

P.s. There may be a lot of spelling mistakes. I don't have Word on this laptop yet, and I am a horrible speller, so just ignore the mistakes please.

Disclaimer: I am a poor high school student. Does it look like I own anything?

* * *

><p>I have no idea how long I have been in here. It could be hours, days, months; probably not months, but it feels like it. The door only opens when they throw in a bag of food, and then it closes just as fast before I can even get a word out. The person that throws in the food is the same person that kidnapped me; or that's what I think at least. They always have on a black cloak with the hood covering their face. I just wish he would stay in here long enough for me to get some answers.<p>

I can hear voices outside of the door. They sound like men's voices, but every once in a while I think I hear a woman's voice. I can't make out what they are saying, only mubles and loud laughter. I've tried banging on the door, trying to get one of them to talk to me, but no one ever answers. They could at least tell me why I am here. Not knowing what is going to happen to me is the scariest thing about being here. I mean, if they are going to do something, why can't they go ahead and get it over with? I just hate sitting here not knowing what they want from me.

The door opened and the man threw the bag in my direction and I caught it with ease. He stood there longer than he usually did and cocked his head to the side.

"Can you tell me what you are going to do with me?" I asked, hoping that his hesitation would help me get answers.

He just stood there staring at me. He didn't move a muscle and I stood up and started to walk over to him. Right as I got about three feet away from him, he quickly shut the door in my face. I stood there utterly stund. I thought he might actually give me some kind of information. I thought that maybe he could help me.

Dropping my head I dropped to my knees, crawling back over to the little pallet I made with a blanket and some sheep wool that I found in the corner of the room. Spilling the contents of the bag into my lap, I rolled them around in my hands trying to figure out what they were in the pitch dark. It seemed to be an apple, a piece of bread, and a canister of water.

As I ate, I started to think about Logan. I am so glad that I told him to stay there with Carlos. If he would have came with me, he would either be stuck down here with me or dead. Sure I miss his company and just his happy presence, but I would much rather be in here alone without him. I'm sure he is running around with Carlos at the palace having the time of his life with Kendall and Joanna following right behind them.

_Kendall._ I'm sure he is running around with his Princess not even having one thought about me. Sure I forgave him as I was being dragged here, but I know that the moment I left, he forgot about me. Who would think about a lowly street rat that they had only met two days prior if they had a kinky blonde running around?

He won't be rescuing me this time. He won't come gliding through here and whisking me off my feet with a genius plan to get me out of this mess. He won't kiss me with those amazing lips after successfully saving my life. I will probably never see him again. The tears started to fall. How could he just throw away what we had? He said that he would find a way to get himself out of the marrige so he could be with me. He said that he wanted to be with me. What happened? Did he just want me as his palace whore? Did he not even really have feelings for me? The tears turned into sobs as the food was left forgotten on the pallet. Curling up into a ball, I let every thing out. I screamed in pain as if something was physicly hurting me.

The door of the room flew open and a pair of hands grabbed on to my shoulders. They were shaking me and telling me to quiet down. I just shook my head and continued to scream. A hand flung across my mouth and held back my scream, causing me to choke. The hooded man leaned in and got close to my ear.

"If you want to live, I suggest shutting your trap." I quickly bit his hand in this moment, "OUCH! You little-" and I earned a punch in the face as punishment.

"What does it m-matter. I'm probably going to die here anyways, s-so why not go ahead and get it over w-with?"

He didn't even respond as he turned around and walked out the door, shutting it forcefully. I rubbed at my jaw where his fist connected with my face, and I knew that there was going to be a nice, dark bruise.

I wanted to go back to my screaming and yelling, sick of having all of these feelings pent up inside of me, but I knew it wouldn't get me anywhere. They are keeping me here for a reason. I don't think they want to kill me, seeing as I am still here, but they want me for something.

The door opened again and the hooded figure walked over and sat down beside me, leaving the door wide open. I mentally started trying to figure out ways to get past the door and escape, but the person beside me started to cackle. It wasn't a man this time, it was a woman.

"You won't be making any escape plans James."

"H-how do you know my name?"

"I know everything."

"How?" she leaned in close like the other hooded figure did not but five minutes ago.

"There will be more time for questions, but I need you to stay in here and be a good little boy." Her voice sounded like music in my ears and I could feel my eyes drooping. "That's right James, go to sleep. And when you wake up, if you are good, I will move you out of this room and into a better one."

She helped me lay over onto my pallet and bleary-eyed, I watched her leave before I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>James left three days ago, and every single second has been torcher. Just not having him here brings physical pain to my body. Not seeing his beautiful smile, not hearing his joyful laugh, not being able to tell him that I love him; it's all killing me. I haven't left my room since he left and I don't ever plan on leaving. Carlos and my mom have tried to persuade me to come out, but I just keep quiet. Joanna tried to come and talk to me once, but after the little blow up I had ending in '<em>Stay the fuck away from me'<em> she hasn't come back.

Logan is the only person that I willingly talk to. He knows how it feels to miss James this much. He knows the agony that I am going through, because he is going through it too.

Why was I so stupid? I didn't have the courage to go up to my mom and tell her that I loved James. I will never see him again. I lost him.

Since he left, I have had this nagging feeling that something happened to him. It is probably the guilt talking, but I just can't shake the feeling.

"Hey buddy." Logan sat down beside me as I wiped away at my tears.

"Hey Logan."

"How you feeling today?"

"The same as yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that." He gave a light chuckle, trying to lighten the mood unsuccessfully.

"I'm sorry Kendall. I wish he would have listent to at least one of us and stayed, but there is nothing we can do about it now."

"I know, I just miss his so much."

"Yeah, I miss him too..."

"And I just can't get rid of this feeling that something happened to him. That he is in some kind of danger." Logan's eyes almost bugged out of his head and I gave him a questioning look in return.

"You have that feeling too? I thought I was just being the overdramatic brother figure! It hasn't stopped since he left and I have been going crazy!"

"Do you think that there is a possibility that something did happen to him?" I searched his face, but it didn't hold anything hopeful.

"I have no idea. Seeing as he left three days ago he could be anywhere. Anything could of happened to him... I just wish he would have stayed here."

"So, what are we gonna do? Sit here while James is possibly in toruble, or try to go and find him?" I asked standing to my feet.

"What?" he asked rising to his feet also.

"You just said it yourself that you felt like James was in some kind of danger. Two people having that feeling can not be a good sign. We have to find him." I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out my peasant clothes and started to pull them on before throwing Logan's hid.

"Where would we even start looking? Like I said, he could be anywhere."

"I guess we just start at your house..."

"No," he shook his head definitely as he pulled oh his shirt, "He wouldn't be dumb enough to go there. He would know that Freight and his goons probably have the place surrounded."

"Ok, well can you think of anywhere he might go?"

"I don't think that he would leave Agrabah..."

"Well then let's gett going! We are waisting time!"

I grabbed a hold of two cloaks and then grabbed Logan's hand, towing him out the door. Logan finally snapped into reality that I wasn't kiding about finding James and lead me to the place where James escaped. Looking at the giant whole in the wall, I wondered why Carlos and I hoisted ourselves over the palace wall when we could have just taken this tunnel. Both of us getting down on all fours, we started to crawl.

After what seemed like crawling for two hours, we finally made it to the end of the tunnel and resurfaced in the middle of the city. I looked around, hoping that James would just be wandering around the market place and that I could run up to him and ask for his forgiveness, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Where do we start Logan?"

"Umm... Let's just walk around and ask if anyone has seen him. Maybe we can at least figure out which direction he was going."

He started walking off and I followed quickly after him. The streets were really crowded and I latched on to Logan's arm to keep from losing him. He sauntered up to a vender and perched himself on the cart, waiting for the man to turn around and look at him. Finally the man turned around and gave Logan an angry look before smiling and pulling him into a hug.

"Hey Logan, where have you been! Where is James? Who is this?" the man's voice bellowed out, almost childishly asking so many questions.

"Buddah Bob, this is Kendall. Kendall, this is Buddah Bob." We both shook hands and then his attention turned back to Logan.

"Where is James?" he asked again, looking over our heads as if he had mistakenly missed him walking up with us.

"I was actually hoping that you had seen him. We got... separated three days ago and I can't find him anywhere."

"I haven't seen him in about a week. Sorry." I kept looking around the market hoping that the brunette would just pop up as Logan continued to talk to the man, but he didn't.

"It's ok. If you do see him, tell him that I'm looking for him."

"I will."

"Oh, and do you know if Mercedes is at her shop today?"

"She should be..."

"Thanks."

Logan practically sprinted through the crowd, but every once in a while he would have to come back and find me after I got stuck in the traffic. I know that I am slowing down the search, but it's not like I could go off on my own to search. For one thing, I have no idea who any of these people are, and two, if anyone found out I was the prince it would be a disaster.

We walked up to a shop with a big sign on the outside that read _Madame Mercedes_. I was confused as to why we were here. Was Logan going to ask a fourtune teller where James was?

As we walked in the room was filled with smoke and beads where hanging everywhere from the ceiling. A table sat in the middle of the room and a girl sat at it shuffling cards.

"I knew you would be coming Logan. You just couldn't stay away, could you?"

"Hey Mercedes."

"I haven't seen you in about two weeks Logie... Where have you been? I've missed you." She batted her eye lashed and Logan smiled.

"I've been here and there... I need to know if you've seen James anywhere."

"No, I have not. But, I could look into my crystal ball and tell you where he is... for a price."

"No, no, no, no. That's ok. But, if you see James will you please tell him that I am looking for him."

"Yeah, whatever."

"By Mercedes..." He walked over and gave her a long kiss before quickly stepping away.

"I'll see you soon Logie." She gave a wide grin and Logan bolted out of the door.

I just stood there dumbstruck. He just gave up the chance to easily find out where James is AND THEN KISSED THE GIRL.

"Your Prince Kendall, am I right?" she asked giving me the weirdest look.

"Yeah, how did you know that?"

"I know everything. I know that you want to find James. Maybe I can help."

"How?"

"All I have to do is hold your hand and look into my crystal ball. It is a simple task, but comes with a price."

I started to walk closer to her, but I suddenly got pulled back and yanked out of the door. I turned around to find Logan with an angry look on his face.

"Logan, I was about to find James!"

"You don't want to mess with her Kendall. She's bad news."

"Why? And what was she talking about_ couldn't stay away _and you having googly eyes and then kissing her?" his eyes shot to the ground and I waited for his reply.

"I came to here one time when my mom was deathly ill. I figured that she could help. She said that she could, but only for a price... She asked for my heart."

"Wait, what does that mean?"

"It means that she has my heart in a way that, I can't fall in love. She lusted for me a long time before I ever came to here and she made it to where she was the only one that I could love. She keeps popping up in my head when I even start to think about someone else. It's like she is everywhere."

"How is that possible? And, I thought you loved Carlos..." I ask, because frankly, this sounded like some crazy story.

"She literally has magic powers. A genie gave them to her when she was little at her father's request. He thought that she could make him rich easily, and that is what she did. He is now the richest man in the city thanks to her. But as she got older, she realized that she could use the power to minipulate people. And now because of her, I can't love Carlos the way I want to. I can only have I physical attraction, nothing more. And everytime that I am with him, all I can see is her and the need to see her get's stronger." tears welled up in his eyes and he looked deffeated.

"Is that why you practically ran here? To see her." He nodded his head in disgust.

"I don't want to, b-but I feel like I'm going crazy if I am away f-from her for too long."

"You know this sounds like you are crazy, right?"

"Yes! I know that I sound like a raving lunitic talking about this! That's why I have never told anybody. I've kept to myself all of these years with James because I knew if I got tangled up with somebody that I could never be with them... Just promise me Kendall that you will never make a deal with her."

"Ok. I promise."

"Let's start asking around again." Logan wiped away at his tears and recomposed himself, "Someone has to have seen him."

"I'm hungry. You go ask around and I'm going to go get an apple or something and we'll meet by Buddah Bob's cart in a few minutes."

"Ok, sounds good."

He walked off, and I waited for him to get completely around the corner before I slinked my way back into Mercedes' shop. She was sitting in the same place that she was when I got dragged out.

"I knew you would come back." She smiled up at me, and I gave a small smile back.

"You said you could help me find James... but with a price."

"Yes, that is what I said."

"What would be your price exactly?"

"Your life."

* * *

><p>AN: Ok, before you start yelling "WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE DOING WITH THIS WHOLE MERCEDES THING?" and thinking that it is so random, I want to explain myself.

I usually write off of the top of my head and just go with where my imagination takes me. Like on the last chapter, I didn't plan on James getting kidnapped, but it happened because I just had a random idea. But with this chapter I am actually thinking ahead, and I have a really good idea if it will all come together correctly. I know that the whole Mercedes and Logan thing is a bit random and it makes me sound totally mental (and it is totally not where you thought I was going with this) but I know where I want this to go. I hope I don't lose any of you guys because of this...

Review?


	8. It Helps

A/N: Sorry it's been such a long time since I updated this! I had some serious writer's block on how I was going to make this chapter work, and I started writing other stories, and they kind of swooped me away from this one. But, I am going to be better about my updating this story! I'm shooting for updating every weekend as long as nothing important comes up!:)

And I just want to take a moment and say thank you to everyone that has reviewed/alerted/favorited this story! It is my little baby, and knowing that you guys love it, makes me love it even more! And a special thanks to the people that reviewed on the last chapter and told me that I wasn't crazy for putting all of this Mercedes mess into the story! You guys made me all kinds of happy! So, I hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nodda, nothing, zilch!

* * *

><p>"M-my life?" I wiggled my pinky finger around in my ear, making sure that there wasn't any blockage making me hear what I thought I did.<p>

"Did I stutter? Yes your life." I plopped down in the chair across from her and she smiled at me.

"I don't understand..." she got up and walked around the table, getting at eye level with me.

"If you want to find your precious James, you bargan your life over to me. There is not much to understand..."

"No, but I could give you riches beyond your wildest dreams. Why do you want my life?"

"I have my reasons."

"Bu-" she pressed a long finger against my lips and I recoiled away from her.

"No more questions."

I could see her better now that she was closer to me. She reminded me a lot of Joanna. Her hair was golden and she had dark eyes, but she didn't give off the same energy that Joanna did. She seemed to have a smirk permenately etched on her face, and her eyes held something that I couldn't put my finger on. She wore a dark blue robe and golden jewlery that hung off of her wrists, neck, and ears, clanking together every time she moved.

"So how does this work?" I asked shifting in my seat, not liking how close she was to me.

"It's easy. You just sign a little contract stating that for giving you my services, I get your life in return. Easy as that!" A huge grin spread across her face and my heart started beating faster.

"Can I ask you one more question?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"What do you mean exactly by have my life? Is it in a slave kind of way or..."

"It's in a you die kind of way."

"When? Right after I sign my name, or when I find James, or-"

"It's at my discretion."

I gulped and bit down on my lip. Is this girl psycho? Why does she want me dead in return for James?

"B-but if James isn't in actual danger than I get to keep my life, right?"

"I'm getting bored. Are you going to make a deal or not?" she ignored the question and started to tap her toe on the ground and I knew I had to make a decition quick before Logan started looking for me.

I have to find James at any cost. I have to make sure he is ok. I owe it to him. I love him.

"Deal."

"Well, alrighty then! Let's get this show on the road!" she flicked her wrist and a piece of paper appeared in her hand along with a quil, "Just sign on the dotted line and I will help you find little Jamesy."

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I took a hold of the quil and shakily signed my name on the paper, giving my life away to find James. Mercedes gave a laugh as she snapped her fingers and the paper and the quil disappeared into thin air. I blinked my eyes a couple of times, trying to get used to all of this. Sure I know that there is real magic in the world, but I never thought that I would come across a human that held that power. Usually you hear about genies and other creatures being the only ones that can handle such things.

"Okeydokey! Looks like we're in business!"

"Can you hurry up a little? I don't want Logan to come looking for me..." I snapped my head back towards the door, hoping that he wasn't going to walk through it soon.

"What does it matter? You've already signed. There is nothing that he can do about it if he came marching in here."

"Well, I would rather him not know, if that is ok."

"Fine." She walked back over to her chair and pulled a piece of cloth off of the table, revealing a crystal ball sitting in the middle, "Give me your hand."

I reached my hand across the table and she eagerly latched on to it and placed her other hand on the crystal ball. Closing her eyes, she started to muble something that I didn't quite understand. It was in a language that I had never heard and she was bearly whispering each word. Her voice started to get louder, and her head started to fall back. She screamed out the last word. _Mo__rtem._

Her head snapped back up and her eyes glowed a bright crimson color. It was as if her eyes had been taken out of her head and someone had put a candle in place of where they should have been. The cards that were left unattended on the table also started to glow as the symbols and shapes started to peal off, floating around us in a circle. They started off at a slow pace, but then got faster and faster until all you could see was a bright red light making an unending loop around us.

My heart pounded in my chest and I tried to get my hand free from her grasp, but there was no use. Mercedes' hair whipped around as a sick smile pulled at her lips, sending a chill up my spine. I momentarily thought for a second that I shouldn't have agreed to anything with her, but then I remembered why I was doing this; for James. It is all to find him.

She closed her eyes and everything slowed down. The symbols and pictures made their way back to the cards and when her eyes opened back up, they were normal. The crystal ball at her fingertips started to glow a white color before images started flashing across it.

It was James walking down a dark road. My heart started to beat faster as a watched in anticipation. He looked over his shoulder and then went into a dead sprint. Colors flashed across the glossy extirior of the ball, my eyes trying to assess where he could be. He stopped running and then all of a sudden a black figure jumped him and started dragging the brunette down the road. I could feel tears prick at my eyes and my nose tingled as I watched him being kidnapped, kicking and trying to scream for help. There were broken down houses all around him and no one in sight. I watched as James gave up the struggle and just laid lose as the figure continued to drag him. You could here faint, muffled voices, but the crystal ball started to go fuzzy and soon all I could see in it was my reflection.

"What happened? Where is he?"

"I don't know. I can only show you where he was, I don't know the location." She shrugged her shoulders and went back to playing with the deck of cards.

"And you couldn't have told me this before I sold my life to you?" I yelled.

"Didn't cross my mind to tell you."

"What th- I have to go. Logan will be looking for me." I started to storm off out of the shop when she cleared her throat.

"_Ehm_... Don't forget our little deal Prince Kendall."

I stopped on the spot and started to grit my teeth together. I just had to make the deal with her that would end up where she got everything and I ended up with nothing, didn't I?

"I won't. Can you just do me one thing?"

"What is it?"

"I know you said that it was a your discretion, but please just let me find James first, and give me a bit of a heads-up before you do anything..." I practically begged.

"You know what, you caught me on a good day. I'll make this deal a little more interesting. Let's say that you do find your James; if he proves his undying love for you to the whole world, then you may live."

"Really! Tha-"

"I wasn't finished." She said, silencing me, "You may live if he proves his undying love for you, but if he doesn't, then you _will_ die."

"I guess that's better than the first option you gave me..." I poundered.

"Then we have a deal. Now leave before I change my mind."

She didn't have to tell me twice. I sprinted out the door into the busy streets, egearly looking for Logan. My eye caught sight of his raven-black hair by Buddah Bob's cart and I started running towards him. When I finally got to him, he had the angriest look I have ever seen on his face.

"You did not go back and see _her_, did you?" his nostrils flared and I hoped that he wasn't one of those people that could easily tell when someone was lying.

"No, I was running around asking people if they had seen James."

"Oh, ok. Did you hear anything?"

"No, but do you think he might have went somewhere abandoned?"

"Maybe..."

"Somewhere with a lot of abandoned houses, on a dark street?"

"Yeah... where are you coming up with this?" he arched an eyebrow and I knew that I was saying too mcuh.

"I... uh... was just trying to think like him..."

"Hmmm... Maybe he went to the outskirts of the city." his eyes lit up, and I hoped that the place that I saw James running was the outskirts.

"Are we going to stand here, or are we going to started heading out?"

"Let's go."

We started walking the opposite direction of the palace, and I thought about all of the times that I wished to get as far away as I could from that place. Now I am getting far away from it, but not for the reasons that I wanted. I'm leaving to save the boy I love. I'm risking both of our lives just so we can be together.

Logan stayed quiet as he lead the way, and I wondered what it felt like not being able to really love. I wondered how he must feel about all of this. Does he resent the fact that I am asking for his help to find the person that I love? But, I guess that being the said person is practically his brother it doesn't seem so bad. But I'm sure that even if it wasn't James we were looking for, and we had met under different circumstances, Logan would have helped me. Even though he won't be able to love him back, Carlos has found a good guy.

Logan suddenly stopped and I ran into his back before he turned around, staring at me.

"What did Mercedes show you?"

"W-what do you mean." _He can't possibly know..._

"I know you went back to her even though I specifically told you not to, so let's drop the act and you tell me what she showed you."

"I-umm... He was running. Someone was chasing him. There were a bunch of abandond buildings. Someone grabbed him... Someone t-took him Logan." My eyes watered and I tried to keep my composure.

"We'll find him Kendall," he said as he pulled me into a hug, "It'll be ok."

"But what if we're too late? What if we don't make it to him in time?"

"Then we better start moving." He let go of me and then started walking, pulling me in tow.

"How did you know that I went back to Mercedes?"

"I'm not an oryx, Kendall. I do have a high functioning, human brain. It's in human nature to do what you did, and even though I told you not to, I knew that you were going to do it anyways." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Thanks for not being to terribly mad at me."

"Anytime. Now, for the information she gave you, what did you sign over?" he asked as we kept walking, his voice taking on a serious, almost scared tone.

"M-my life."

He stopped dead in his tracks, spinning around on his heals. His eyes were the size of sausers and it appeared that he wasn't breathing.

"Kendall! How could you be so stupid!" he yelled at me, starting to pace in front of me, "What exactly did she say?" he asked, rubbing his temples.

"That for the information on James, I had to sign over my life to her. But she changed it to where if I find James and he proves his love for me to the world, then I get to keep my life, but if he doesn't, I die."

"Kendall, why would you ever agree to such a thing?"

"Because, it was our only hope of finding James, and I have to find him Logan." My voice sounded pleading, and I held back the tears that threatend to spill from my eyes.

"Ugh..." he rubbed at his temples, "I know why you did it... It's just I wish you didn't have to go to such lengths to get information around here."

"I'm really sorry for not listening to you Logan. I know that I should have, but I just have to find James. I have to fix everything that I have screwed up."

"Well, now we really have to make sure you do, or there will be no more Kendall." Grabbing my arm, we started walking again, "Let's find James and save your hide."

As we got farther and farther away from the city, the more scary it got. The sun was still high in the sky, but it didn't stop the chill from running down my spine when one of the beggers on the street eyed me. They knew I didn't belong here. I stayed close behind Logan, not wanting to be over two feet out of his reach incase something happened.

We kept walking, but I wasn't sure where our destination was. I guess when the person that you are looking for has been kidnapped and you don't have anything to go off of, you just have to roam around, hoping that they will fall into your lap.

"What exactly did you see when she showed you James?" Logan ask, stopping and turning in circles.

"Umm..." I looked around my suroundings, but didn't see anything familiar, "The houses and buildings that he was running by looked a lot more worn down than these. I don't remember seeing anything that just stood out..."

"Ok," Logan said, positioning himself to walk in one direction, "if the houses and buildings looked more worn down, then that means he went to the edge of the city. It will probably be getting close to dark before we get there..."

"Then we have to get moving!"

"No. James got taken during the night. Who's to say that it isn't just bate to get the prince to come searching for him. We are going to go back to the city and stay at Buddha Bob's place, and then first thing in the morning, we will make our way to the edge of the city."

"We can't Logan!" I yelled, utterly confused as to why Logan didn't want to find James as fast as possible. "We have to keep going! We have to get to him before something bad happens; if something bad hasn't already h-happened." My voice quivered.

"Kendall," he put both of his hands on my shoulders, trying to calm me, "I want to find James as badly as you do, but I am not putting your life in danger in doing so. It won't make matters any better if you get taken also. Please, just trust me."

I nodded my head, knowing that he was right. We didn't need to put ourselves in any kind of danger that would result in me being kidnapped and then never finding James. He nodded his head too in agreement, telling me that he was right.

"Then let's get going. The faster we get to Buddha Bob's place, the sooner morning will come, and the soon we can find James." I said determined.

Logan followed my lead as I turned and started back the way we came.

"We are going to find him Kendall."

"We have to."

* * *

><p>I blinked my eye open and closed a couple of times before I realized that I was in a different room. Sitting up, I was laying on a rather large bed, and there was a window above my head that let in the light that woke me from my sleep. Rubbing my eyes I tried to figure out how I got in here. I tried to remember the last thing that happened before I fell asleep, and all I could remember was the sound of a girls voice.<p>

"Well good morning sleepy-head," a silky voice came from the doorway that sounded oddly familliar, "I didn't think you were ever going to wake up."

I turned my head to find yet another cloaked figure walking towards me. Pulling my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them, I remained silent as the girl sat down a bowl of food in front of me. When I didn't respond, she sat down beside me on the bed.

"What's wrong Jamie?"

"Don't call me that." I said, keeping my gaze on the blanket laying across the bed.

"Why is that, Jamie?" she challenged.

I remained silent, not wanting her to know that only my mom called me that. I didn't want to give her any leverage over me.

"Not going to talk to me? Well, we'll see how long that lasts. I hope you like your new bed, because you won't be leaving it." She cackled and then left the room.

_Won't be leaving this bed? What the hell does that mean?_

Looking around, I took in everything in this new room. It was a small room and the things that littered it appeared to be worn out, but it beats sitting in the dark, not knowing what lurks in the shaddows. Swinging my feet off the bed, I stood up and stretched all of my limbs. The room spun and I found myself back on the bed, my hand pressed against my head. _What happened to me?_

I tried to get up off the bed again, but the dizzying feeling came back, sending me right back down into the matress. Finally deciding that there was some reason that was not able to get out of this bed, and I sat back down, pulling my knees up to my chest again. I started to mull over the past few days and it was mind boggling to realize how much my life had changed. I went from stealing food with Logan, to meeting Kendall, to living with Kendall, having Kendall break my heart, to being held captive by a bunch of cloaks.

_Why did I have to fall for him? Those eyes? That laugh? That smile? _

_Kendall..._

Laying down, I curled up into a ball and tried to smother the pain in my chest. Tears collected in my eyes and I tried to keep them in, but they slid down my face silently.

How could I have been such a fool? Did I really think that the Prince would want anything to do with the likes of me? I grew up in dirt and grime, while he grew up in rubies and diamonds; there was never any chance of us working out. But, it still hurt knowing that it could have happened. With all of the kissing and the almost I love you, it all felt so real. It felt like he truely cared for me.

In the back of my head, I silently hoped that he would come barging through the door, on a mission to rescue me like before. That he would come running to me, arms opened wide, and save me from this place. But, a voice in my head told me to give up hope, to stop dreaming of this, because I would only be met with heartbreak.

I have to hope though. To be honest, I think it is the only thing keeping me sane. The hope that Kendall would drop Joanna and love me was a far fetched dream, but I have to have something to hold on to.

The door opened again and I waited for the voice of the girl to fill the room, but was surprised when a burlap sack was thrown over my head.

"What the hell?" I yelled, thrashing against the body that attempted to tie my limbs together.

"Stay still you street rat!" the voice spat out.

My muffled protests were ignored as I was eventually tied up and then being picked up and carried somewhere. My body wiggled around in the man's arms, but they did nothing to stop him from taking me to wherever he was taking me. Finally giving up, like the night I was taken, I hoped that he was taking me to where they were finally going to kill me. I hoped that the death would be swift and I wouldn't feel it.

The man stopped walking and he forcefully sat me down on a hard surface. Moving my body a little, I could tell that I was sitting on a chair. I was about to yell when the bag was ripped from my head and my eyes had to adjust to the light.

The room was a decent size. A large wooden table sat in the middle of it, a table that I was currently being forced to sit at. The person that brought me in here left just as quickly, and I was left sitting there, with another cloaked figure sitting across from me.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked, my voice monotone.

"No silly Jamie! Why would I want to do that?" the girl's voice echoed through the room.

"Why do you keep showing up? What do you have to do with all of this?"

"I'm leading all of this. I'm the one that had you captured." She said in a nochalant voice.

"So you're not going to kill me?"

"Oh heavens no! See, that would ruin my plan. I have to keep you alive to get what I want."

"And what is that exactly?"

"To have a certain somebody die. And you are going to help me."

"Not willingly!" I yelled, not wanting to have any part in this.

"Oh, you are going to help me."

"Make me."

"Ok," she shrugged her shoulders, "I'll just have some of my men go out and kill that precious little prince of yours."

It felt like my eyes were bugging out of my head. How did she know that Kendall was special to me? Why does she need my help so much? I'm just your average street rat, not a murderer.

"Like I said James; I know everything. And if you don't help me, Kendall will be dead by dawn."

"N-no." My voice quivered.

"Then just do as I say, and you won't have to worry about him."

"What do you want me to do?" I asked, worried about the task she was about to give me that would reasure Kendall's future.

"If you want to keep Kendall safe, when he comes to rescue you, yo-"

"He's coming to rescue me!" my heart skipped a beat.

"Yes, and when he does, you have to tell him that you don't love him. Never have never will."

"B-but why? That makes no sense! If you want somebody dead, then how does me telling Kendall a lie about me not loving him help?"

"It helps. Trust me. It helps."

* * *

><p>AN: Whatcha think? I added some different stuff into this chapter from other movies like _The Swan Princess_ and _The Little Mermaide_ just to shake things up a bit with the whole Mercedes contract business. But don't worry, this story isn't going to end up like either of those movies, because I have some ideas up my sleeve;) Mwaahahahahahahaha!


	9. Can't a Guy Catch a Break?

A/N: This chapter is waaaay overdue! I know I promised that I would update every weekend, but the month of April has just been a doozy! Anyways... here is my formal apology; I am SOOOOOO sorry! I hope you guys aren't too mad... This chapter is sort of just a filler chaper, but important stuff does happen in it! I hope it makes up for the wait:)

Disclaimer: If I owned anything, Kendall and James would be making out all over Nickelodeon... :)

* * *

><p>My mind raced as I was carried back to my room. After the cloaked figure told me that Kendall was coming to rescue me, I actually had hope that everything would turn out right in the end of all of this, but now I have to lie to him to keep him alive. I have to tell the boy I love that I don't love him, that I never did. How can I even start to pretend like I don't love him. I know the moment that I see him I will end up running into his open arms. That just screams <em>I don't love you<em>!

The man that carried me over his shoulder placed me down on a soft surface and started undoing the ropes that held my arms and legs together, and finally pulled the sack off of my head. Blinking a few times, my eyes started to focus and I found that I was sitting back on the bed I was taken from.

"Wh-" before I could even get the first word of my question out, the door slammed loudly.

Blowing my bangs out of my face, I crossed my legs and folded my arms. Yeah, I'm pouting in a room that is empty, where nobody can see me and actually give me some answers. I'm to sit here and be the little pawn in this girl's big plan, whatever it is.

Looking out the window, I saw that the sun was starting to set. I continued to sit there, my gaze zoning in on something through the window when it hit me. I was looking out of a window; I was looking out of my escape.

Quickly standing on the bed, I latched on to the edge of the wall, peering out into the street below. There were a few street rats sitting in the dirt, counting the money they just picked off of some unsuspecting bystander, but besides them, the street was completely empty. The window appeared to be only two stories off the ground and there was a canopy just below; the perfect escape.

I was eager to jump right then and there, but I knew I had to be cautious. Stepping down from the bed, I slinked my way across the floor to the door quietly. Slowly laying down on my stomach, I stuck my eye as close to the wood as I could, peering through the crack that was left between the door and the floor. Moving my eye back and forth, I looked for feet, but there wasn't a single pair in sight.

Quickly jumping back onto my feet, I scurried back over to the bed and tested out the spring in it by jumping up and down a few times. It made a tiny squeeking sound, and I stopped a moment waiting for someone to come barging through the door, but no one came.

I started to jump on the bed again. Counting to three with each jump, I started to bounce higher, needing to have enough power to polvoult myself through the window. As I jumped the third time I caught enough air to place myself onto the windowsill. Turning back, again I waited for someone to barge in and bust me, but like before, the door didn't move. Turning back to the outside world, I looked down, swinging my legs to the outside of the building.

After taking a deep breath, I let myself fall. The sensation of falling was terrifying, but I knew it was also the feeling of freedom. Soon my body hit the fabric of the canopy and I bounced up and down, slowing with each bounce. Thanking Allah that it was dark, I started crawling over to the edge of the canopy, peeking over the side, looking for any cloaked figures lurking about. Right below me, two of the cloaked figures walked out of the door and took a seat in the sand, starting to chat, but unlike I usually saw them, they had their hoods down.

"-stupid street rat bit me the other night. Look! I'm probably going to get some kind of disease!" the first guy shrieked, shaking his hand in front of the other's face as I scowled. _I don't have any diseases!_

"Eh, if you do end up dying from some kind of illness at least we will have something to feed Bobo here..." The second guy retorted as he patted the head of the chimp sitting beside him.

My eyes bugged out as I took in the size of the chimp. He appeared to be the size of a tiger, but I shook my head, knowing that wasn't possible. But somehow there, sitting in front of me was a tiger sized chimp proving me wrong. Bobo growled, taking a few swipes at the man beside him, but he just moved to where he was just out of the chimp's reach.

"That's not funny Jett! I could die!"

"Oh, shut up Wally!"

"I told you, my name is Wayne!"

"Whatever your name is, it still doesn't change the fact that Bobo wouldn't hesitate eat you." The guy named Jett said as he leaned up against the building.

"But Master wouldn't let that happen... would she?"

"Of course she would. The only person that has any value to her in all of this is that mangy street rat. Not even I have any preferential treatment. I should! I'm the best looking one around here!" Jett pulled out a small mirror from under his cloak and started making kissy faces at himself. "I'm _way_ better looking than that flea bag."

"Does she really think that he will tell the prince that he doesn't love him? That this is all going to work out like she plans?"

"It will. Master always gets her way."

A voice from inside the building called out to them, and they stood up and made there way through the door. Seeing as this was the only chance I was ever going to have, I hopped down from the canopy and landed on the ground with a soft thud. Raising my head, I was met with Bobo's hot breath sweaping across my face. I froze on the spot, not wanting to startle the animal, causing it to eat me whole. Slowly standing up, I started to back up, but the animal moved with me, keeping it's eyes locked on mine. I thought about turning and just start running, but I knew that the beast would easily catch up with me.

"Good ch-chimp... N-nice Bobo..." My voice shook and I took another step back, only to have the massive chimp mimic me.

I decided just to stand still, not wanting the animal to move closer as I tried to step back, but Bobo had a different idea. He kept moving forward, and I closed my eyes, waiting for him to be right on me before he swallowed me whole, but there was the sound of chains clinking and a grunt. Opening my eyes, Bobo sat in front of me, yanking on the chains that held him to the building. After a second, the chimp turned to me, a sad expression evident on his face. Stepping forward, I tested the water, not wanting to take pitty on the animal only for it to kill me, but the moment I got into a foot radius of him, he grabbed my arm and pulled me forward. My heart raced in my chest as I mentally slapped myself, thinking that I should have just ran when I had the chance, but the chimp did something that I would have never expected.

Sticking his fingers into my hair, he started to search for bugs, a wide grin playing across his face. I slowly reached my arm up to where I could pet him, and he eagerly rubbed his head against my hand.

"You are a nice guy, aren't you?" I asked, still patting his head, and he moved closer to nuzzled his head into my chest. "Look, I have to get out of here. You have to let me go."

Somehow, Bobo understood and moved away from me, taking a seat in the sand. I started to walk away, but my conscious wouldn't let me. Turning back around, I quickly made my way back to Bobo, examining his chains. Looking around, I found a piece of metal laying on the ground, and I picked it up, sliding it into the lock. With the turn of my wrist, the mancle fell from the chimps ankle, and pulling up his leg, he shook it out.

I patted him on the head one more time as a thank you, and then turned to make my way through the street, letting him decide to go if he wanted to. I immediatly took off into a dead sprint, wanting to get as far away as I could before they realized I was gone. My feet hit the sand, leaving footprints behind me, and I knew that if I kept going like this, they would surely find me.

Thinking light on my feet, I turned to one of the shortest buildings, I found clothes line that I could use as leverage, and made my way to the roof of said building. With luck, there was a large wooden plank sitting on the ledge, like it was a gift from Allah himself. Laying the plank across the gaps in-between buildings, I quickly made my way back to the inner most part of the city.

I'm going to make it back to Kendall. I'm free. I don't have to lie and tell him that I don't love him. The moment I see him, I am going to tell him how much he means to me; how much I _do _love him.

This pushed me harder to make my way to the inner city, to make my way to Kendall. I had to move as fast as I could before the sun came up. I would have to hide then, not wanting to take any risk of that cloaked girl and her lackies finding me in the daylight. So I kept pushing on, the image of the blonde prince's face keeping me strong.

* * *

><p><em>"M-Master... Umm... Th-there has b-been... Uh-I don't really want t-to tell you this... b-but th-"<em>

_"Oh, just spit it out!"_

_"Thestreetratescaped."_

_"I know."_

_"I'm sorry, we should ha-wait...You know? And you're ok with it?"_

_"Why wouldn't I be?"_

_"Umm... Because he was the key to your whole plan?"_

_"You bafoon. Him escaping is a part of my plan."_

* * *

><p>Laying on the floor in Buddah Bob's house, I tried and tried to sleep, but it evaded me. Logan snores drifted through the still air and insects chirped outside the door. Where I was laying, I could see clear out the door and into the street. I had strategically placed myself at this angle so if James happened to be walking through the streets, I could spot him. Logan had told me that I needed to sleep, that we would find him first thing tomorrow, but I ignored him, still holding on hope that James would just come moseying through the deserted streets.<p>

A snake hissed and I jumped up into a sitting position. It wasn't the snake that scared me though, but that I saw a shaddow move out in the road. Squinting my eyes, the shaddow quickly became a figure and my breathing stopped. _It couldn't be..._

"James...?"

"Kendall?"

"James!"

I was up and running before I even realized it. Within two seconds, I was in his arms, crushing his body into mine. Lips met and kissed anywhere there was exposed skin, _'I'm sorry'_s being passed from my lips to his. Finally I had to pull back for air, and I was met with a beautiful smile gracing James' face. I automatically started searching him for any kind of cut, scrape, or even a hair out of place.

"Did they hurt you? Do I need to get you to the palace healer? Are you thirsty? Cause I can get you some water, I-"

"Kendall!" he grabbed my probing hands and pulled them up to his lips, placing a kiss on each one. "I'm here. I'm fine."

"I'm so sorry James. I shouldn't have kissed Joanna. I should have tried to keep you with me instead of shutting down. I'm sorry." I said, gasping for air.

"I'm sorry too, I should have stayed and let you explain."

"It's all my fault. I should have told my mother about us. If did, none of this would've ever happend and we would have been spending these past five days together instead of me running all over the place looking for you."

"You were looking for me?"

"Of course I was. Why else would I be sleeping on the floor of Buddah Bob's house?"

He chuckled and let go of one of my hands to run his fingers through my hair. I lazily tilted my head into the touch, closing my eyes.

"I've missed you James. Praise Allah that you came back to me."

"I've missed you too."

"Never leave me again." I begged.

"I won't."

"I love you."

"I lo-_Ahhh!_"

My eyes shot open at the sound of James screaming, and right as I opened them, I wanted to close them just as quickly. His body jerked away from mine, contorting in a sick way. His back bent and a snapping sound filled my ears as he screamed again, and I rushed forward to help him. Tears ran down his face as blood dripped from his nose and ears, the sound of his bones breaking still ever present as his body thrashed around.

"K-Kend-all... h-hel-p." He rasped out, panting between each syllable.

He screamed again, this time his body dropping to the ground with a thud. I stood there motionless, watching the boy I love literally breaking in front of me. Something shifted out of the corner of my eye, and I tore my eyes away from James' thrashing form to meet a pair of dark, glowing ones staring back at me. The eyes started to move closer and closer, and the body they belonged to came into focus. Long golden hair blew in the night breeze as golden jewlery clanged around their limbs.

"M-Mercedes?"

"Yes Your Majesty?"

"J-James... y-you have to help h-him! H-he's dying!" I croaked out, falling to my knees before her.

"I wish I could, but I can't."

"Wh-why?" James' whimpers started to die down in the background and I knew he only had seconds left.

"Because I'm the one inflicting his pain."

She started to laugh maniacally. Looking back to James, his body laid still in the sand, blood clotting into the grains of dirt underneath him. Mercedes' laughing was still echoing through the night as I crawled over to his body, and a chill ran down my spine. Right as I was hovering over his face, his hazel eyes opened wide and his blood stained mouth sat agape before the sound of him screaming sent me falling backward.

_"Kendall!"_

My body lunged forward, connecting with something hard. Sweat dripped down the sides of my face and my breathing was uneven as I jerked my head left and right trying to figure out what happened. Sitting in front of me, Logan was rubbing his forhead, cursing under his breathe.

"What happened?" I asked, starting to rub at my head too as I felt a knot forming.

"You were screaming your head off and I tried to wake you, but you ended up headbutting me."

"Sorry. Bad dream."

"I'd think it would be the way you were screaming."

"It was James. He came back, but he started breaking... literally. His bones were breaking, there was b-blood... h-he was dying and I c-couldn't do anything but just st-stand there. It was M-Mercedes... Sh-she was hurting him!"

I dissolved into tears. Logan quickly wrapped his arms around me, reasuring me that it was just a dream, but I could only shake my head into his shoulder. It wasn't just a dream; it was too real to be a dream. James really could be hurt somewhere and we are just sitting around sleeping.

"Kendall, usually your dreams are connected to what you experienced the day before. You met Mercedes and saw her do magic, so she was there. You are worried sick about James, so of course you would have a bad dream about him. It's nothing to worry about. It was just a dream."

"B-but it was so real... He was d-dying..." I said, pulling away from the raven-haired boy's imbrace.

"But, it was just a dream. We are going to find him Kendall, alive and all in one piece."

I nodded, agreeing. He's right, I have to pull myself together.

"So, where are we going to start looking today?" I asked, rubbing away at the last few tears that rolled down my face.

"Well, I was thinking that we would go directly to the outskirts of the city and just look around. During the day time most of the rift-raft is in the city, stealing money and food, so we should be safe from any harm. If we go right now, we can cover more ground before the sun sets."

He didn't have to tell me twice. Throwing the blanket off of my legs, I quickly stood up and started walking towards the door, Logan right on my heals. The streets were full of people, but we pushed our way through, getting a lot of dirty looks along the way. As we passed by Mercedes' shop, a chill ran down my spine and I actually had the urge to walk in there and demand she tell me where James was, but Logan took notice and led me away quickly.

"There's no point Kendall. She will just end up drawing you into another deal and you will only get hurt more."

"She already owns my life, what else can she take from me?" I asked, bowing my head.

"Trust me, she will find something."

Turning the corner, we were met with something that could throw finding James out the window. Freight and his goons were walking around, flipping everything in sight upside down looking for something; looking for me. I quickly threw my arm across Logan's chest and body slammed him back against the wall to where they couldn't see us. His eyes grew wide and I placed my pointer finger over my lips, signaling him to stay quiet before I grabbed his hand and led him backwards.

"What was that?" one of the guards yelled and it sent my heartbeat into overtime.

Logan scanned the area, you could practically see the gears turning in his head, and he held tight to my wrist as he ran over to two large basens and motioned for us to jump into them. Throwing a glance over my shoulder, I saw Freight's shaddow nearing the corner's edge, and I knew I had no choice. Throwing my leg over the lip of the basen, I looked over to Logan and saw that he was already crouching down inside of his, and I started to move faster. Right as my head cleared the edge of the basen, Freight came into view.

"Boss, I think I saw something over here!" the guard yelled again, and I made a mentall note to have him fired after this.

A shaddow enveloped the area I was crouching in, and I prayed that nobdy could see me or Logan. But just as quickly as the shaddow came, it left, and I let myself take a breath.

"There is nothing here. Don't just stand there! Get to looking! We have to find Prince Kendall if we want to live!" there was a bustling of footsteps and then it was completely silent.

Both Logan and I waited a couple of minutes before even thinking about peaking our heads out of our hiding spots. When we did, looking around, there was no one in sight. Logan shrugged his shoulders and then started to climb out of his basen, and I followed in suit.

"That was a cl-"

Logan's sentence was cut short by a sword blade positioning itself in front of his neck. My arms were being grasped behind my back, and I turned to find Freight standing there, a smirk plastered on his face.

_Can't a guy catch a break?_

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you guys liked it:)

Review and tell me what you think!:)


End file.
